la bataille pour celui que j'aime
by yuhi yoroi
Summary: Après la victoire face aux ténèbres, Harry fila le parfait amour avec Ginny alors que Ron avait trouvé le bonheur avec Hermione depuis les 2 années où l'ancien couple POtter était dissout. Poudlard les invita mais c'est là que tout se compliqua.
1. la réunion au terrier

Cela fait maintenant 13 ans que Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort fut vaincu par Harry James Potter, le célèbre sorcier et pire ennemi de Voldemort après Albus Dumbledore, l'ancien directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le monde des sorciers a enfin pu connaître une véritable paix car la dernière fois de la supposée défaite de Voldemort, la paix ne dura que 4 ans avant sa réapparition en étant plus fort que jamais et décidé de tuer Potter, celui qui l'a vaincu alors qu'il n'avait que un an. Voldemort est maintenant nommé Celui-qui-est-enfin-vaincu ou encore le dieu de la mort.

Harry Potter fut réveillé par la lueur du jour. Il habitait Godric's Hollow dans la maison de ses parents qu'il fit réhabilitée. Il avait passé ses ASPIC deux ans après que Ron et Hermione passèrent les leurs. Après la bataille contre le seigneur des ténèbres il avait décidé de prendre du recul car il a trop perdu. Les personnes qu'il affectionnait, ses amis, son parrain Sirius Black, son professeur préféré Rémus Lupin et sa femme Nymphadora Tonks qui l'avait tant aidé et son protecteur qu'il a considéré comme un traître lorsque celui-ci a tué Dumbledore Severus Rogue. Toutes les victimes de Voldemort, Harry ne put les oublier. Il avait créé une sorte de grand cimetière où toutes ses personnes pouvaient se reposer et ainsi pour que leurs familles puissent se recueillir sur leurs tombes quand ils en éprouvent le besoin. Il a exhumé ses parents et les a mis côte à côte près de Lupin et Tonks et une pierre tombale en hommage à Black car son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé.

Il chercha ses lunettes et les mit. Il se retourna et contempla la jeune femme qui dormait à côté de lui. Elle avait les cheveux roux, les joues roses qui brillaient quand les rayons solaires les éclairaient, une peau douce et soyeuse, oui c'était Ginny Weasley, sa fiancée. C'est une professionnelle du quidditch et était poursuiveur dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Ils avaient décidé de vivre ensemble et de prendre tout leur temps avant de se marier. Mais avant de vivre leur amour, Ginny était avec Drago Malefoy, un élève qui ne s'est jamais entendu avec Harry et dont la famille était au service de Voldemort. Et Harry a été lié à sa meilleure amie de toujours Hermione Granger qui demeura son grand amour et qui est maintenant avec Ronald Weasley, le frère de Ginny et le meilleur ami de Harry.

Ginny se réveilla enfin, ses beaux yeux regardaient son futur mari.

_Bonjour, mon amour,fit-elle en se relevant, tu as mauvaise mine, tu n'as pas bien dormi ?_

_Non, répondit Harry, j'ai fait un cauchemar mais ce n'est rien, je vais préparer le déjeuner._

Et il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie. Il descendit dans la cuisine et se mit aux fourneaux. Ginny le rejoignit quelques instants après. Elle ne remarqua pas que Harry n'était plus dans la cuisine mais se dirigea vers une pièce fermée à côté du salon.

_Alohomora, fit Harry et la porte s'ouvrit._

Il alluma la lumière. La salle n'était remplie que d'étagères sur lesquelles des objets sont confortablement installés comme si ils étaient à exposer. Il y avait les étagères à livres où il avait entreposé tous ses livres depuis sa 1ère année, celle à balai où il y a le Brossdur de Ginny, les débris de son Nimbus 2000, son Eclair de Feu offert par Sirius, et un autre balai la Comète 206 de son père James Potter quand il était attrapeur de son temps. Une étagère contenait les bijoux de sa mère Lilly Evans Potter dont les lueurs pouvaient éclairer la salle. Ginny s'approcha de lui en caressant sa bague qui ne fut autre que celle que James avait offert à Lilly quand il lui a demandé sa main. Ginny laissa reposer sa tête sur les épaules de son bien aimé et contempla avec lui leurs trésors. Mais il était passé à une autre étagère et faillit faire tomber sa femme. Sans rien dire, elle le suivit. C'était celle où sont posés tous les horcruxes qu'ils avaient détruit pour pouvoir tuer le dieu de la mort. Il y avait le journal intime troué par le croc du basilic, la bague des Gant éraillée par l'épée de Gryffondor, la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle aussi trouée par les crocs du basilic, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle ressemblant plus à un anneau de carbone car il a été brûlé, le médaillon de Salazard Serpentard montrant une entaille au milieu, la tête de Nagini et le serpent de Voldemort flottant dans un bocal rempli d'un liquide jaunâtre. Il les regardait comme s'il voulait vérifier qu'ils sont tous là. Sa femme parut embêtée.

_Harry, les horcruxes sont bel et bien détruits et Tu-sais-qui aussi, tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire. Cela fait 13 ans et…_

_Ginny, ce que tu n'as pas pu remarquer c'est que Voldemort est réapparu 4 ans après sa 1__ère__ défaite, j'ai des doutes, j'ai peur qu'il ne revienne et qu'il vous tue tous._

_Non, il est mort Harry, mort, tu l'as tué toi-même avec la baguette de Sureau _

_Oui c'est vrai mais alors où est passé son corps ? La dernière fois on a pas retrouvé son corps non plus. Dans mes rêves je le vois en train de conspirer loin de nous et il me dit qu'il serait immortel et quand il reviendra il tuera tout ceux qui se sont opposés à lui._

_Ne t'en fais pas chéri, papa m'a dit que c'est normal qu'il n'y ait pas de corps car le sort qu'il a utilisé est un Avada Kedavra qui détruit complètement sa cible. Il ne reviendra pas mon amour, allez viens on va être en retard._

Harry se laissa entre la main de la fille Weasley . Ils prirent leur déjeuner. Ils vont aller au terrier pour rendre visite aux Weasley et assister à la rentrée de Victoria, Dominique et Louis Weasley les enfants de Fleur et Bill Weasley.

Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent en premier. Molly, la mère de Ginny vint les accueillir à la porte de sa maison dès qu'elle le entendit arriver.

_Les enfants, comme je suis heureuse de vous voir, ça faisait longtemps que vous ne nous aviez pas rendu visite. Ginny, ma chérie comme tu es belle, il est évident que tu es heureuse. Harry mon chéri, tu as un peu maigri par contre, tu le nourris pas assez bien Ginny, je vais te donner d'autres recettes. Venez entrez mes chéris._

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que Mrs Weasley les traîna vers la maison. Elle leur servit du thé et des galettes fait maison comme d'habitude.

_Mère (_ c'est désormais comme ça qu'il appelle sa belle mère) , _où sont Ron et Hermione ?_

_Ils vont bientôt arriver, Ron a des difficultés de vivre dans le monde des moldus, il a du apprendre à conduire une voiture pour pouvoir se déplacer. Ah, les voilà justement…Mes chéris…_

Et les mêmes phrases recommencèrent. Ron était vêtu d'une robe de soirée noir et avait des cernes aux yeux, Hermione quant à elle était radieuse avec ses cheveux châtains bouclés et qu'elle avait pris soin de coiffer. Son cœur chavirait à sa vue et Ginny ne tarda pas à remarquer l'air de son amant.

_Harry, tu es là,_dit elle en se ruant vers Harry et lui serrant tellement fort _ tu m'as…_mais elle y renonça à la vue du regard tueur de Ginny _euh je veux dire,reprit elle, tu nous a tellement manqué, on a pas eu tes lettres, on était si inquiet, n'est ce pas chéri, _fit la belle sang mêlé en se tournant vers son compagnon pour éviter de parler avec la futur mrs Potter.

_Oui, on était sans nouvelle. On avait hâte d'être ici pour te demander des tas de choses car toi aussi tu as vécu chez des moldus. _Puis, il traîna son ami à l'écart des autres puis lança _c'est un enfer sans magie, Harry, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Mes beaux parents sont des tentistes…_

_Dentistes Ron, ils soignent les dents. Je pense que Mr et Mrs Granger sont des gens plus fantastiques que les Dursley je t'assure. Mrs Granger sait faire des ta de gâteaux et sait gâter son gendre, j'ai déjà…_

Quand le regard de Ron avait changé, Harry sut qu'il avait non seulement offensé Mrs Weasley la mère de son meilleur ami et sa belle mère actuelle mais il avait également fait rappeler à Ron qu'il avait été lui aussi le gendre des Granger auparavant. Il fut embarrassé et détourna son regard. Ron était devenu écarlate et tirait Harry avec force que celui-ci allait trébucher.

_Harry, fit il, tu es peut être mon meilleur ami mais tu vas devenir mon beau frère et je ne veux pas que tu remettes ton histoire avec Hermione au tapis juste pour la rendre jalouse. _

Il le lâcha car sa nièce Victoire venait de descendre. Elle avait des cheveux blonds argent et les yeux de Fleur. C'était son portrait craché. Elle était étonnée par le monde qui était autour d'elle. Elle avait 13 ans et c'était le 1er enfant issu du mariage de Bill et Fleur.

_Bonjour tout le monde, fit elle avec la même voix que sa mère, je suis désolée j'arrive pas à trouver mon chaudron._

_Il est dans l'armoire au fond du salon ma chérie, _lui dit Mrs Weasley

_Merci mamie, _reprit Victoire. _Ron, _elle le disait comme si ils avaient le même âge, _tu devrais couper tes cheveux car bientôt ils ressembleront à ceux de papa._

Ron était abasourdit, Hermione lui lança un regard de « je te l'avais déjà dit », Mrs Weasley le regarda d'un air approuvant sa petite fille, Ginny ne dit rien trop occupée à surveiller Harry et sa belle sœur, et Harry fit mime de croiser le regard de Ron qui cherchait de l'aide et trouva une occasion de se faire pardonné.

_Je trouve qu'ils lui vont bien, _lança t-il alors que sa campagne venait de lui pincer le bras.

_Bon, trêve de bavardage les enfants, les filles allez déposer vos affaires et installer vous pendant que je vais préparer le dîner, fit Mrs Weasley_

Ils montèrent tous les quatre l'escalier. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'ancienne chambre de Ron qui tenait Hermione par la taille. Cette dernière fut gênée par ce geste. Ginny tint la main de Harry. Lorsque les regards des anciens amoureux se croisèrent ils savaient que les Weasley jouaient au « c'est moi qui l'a maintenant ». Ron ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et s'y engouffra avec sa fiancée tandis que la fille Weasley emmena Harry dans la chambre d'à côté. Le couple Potter se disputa sur le fait que Harry n'arrivait jamais à oublier ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Hermione et attendait que Ginny tourne le dos pour se remettre ensemble. Elle lui dit aussi que son amour pour elle était trop superficiel par rapport à celui qu'il avait éprouvé pour Hermione. Harry rétorqua qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait remarquer son idylle avec Malefoy, son pire ennemi ni avec son ex Dean Thomas. Dans l'autre chambre, Ron ne cessa de reprocher à Hermione l'enfer qu'elle lui faisait vivre dans un monde sans magie, et il n'omit pas le fait qu'il détestait le fait qu'elle soit proche da son meilleur ami et lui dit qu'elle n'a aucune chance de reconquérir celui-ci car leur histoire était un échec total et qu'il vaudrait commencer une autre page. Hermione, elle lui dit que c'était pour recommencer une nouvelle vie qu'elle avait décidé de quitter Harry ou plutôt qu'ils avaient décidé ensemble d'arrêter.

Aucun des deux couples ne se parlèrent après cela. Ce fut la voix de Mrs Weasley qui les força à descendre dîner. Ils s'attablèrent donc. Harry commençait la lignée à gauche de Mrs Weasley, suivit de Ginny, Percy le 3è fils Weasley et de sa campagne Audrey Ernanson, Fred et Katie Bell une des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor , George et Angelina Jonhnson la 2è poursuiveur, puis au bout Mr Weasley. Du côté droit se trouvèrent Bill, Fleur, Victoire leur fille aînée, Dominique leur fille cadette, Louis leur seul et unique fils, Teddy Lupin le fils de Tonks et Lupin filleul de Harry qui avait insisté auprès d'Andromeda sa grand-mère pour qu'il passe du temps avec sa 2è famille, Ron en face de sa sœur et Hermione s'opposant à Harry. Une belle famille comme le disait toujours Mr Weasley. Ils prièrent et n'oublièrent pas de mentionner les parents de Teddy qui fondit en larmes, Sirius Black et les parents de Harry, Luna Lovegood une de leur précieuse amie ainsi que Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore. Ils partagèrent des poulets bien rôtis, une salade de légumes que Ron n'appréciait pas toujours, de la purée de pommes de terre et des mousses au chocolat au désert.

Après avoir été bien rassasié, alors que les autres remontèrent vite pour se coucher, Hermione et Harry restèrent pour aider Mrs Weasley à débarrasser la table. Elle avait remarqué la tristesse dans les yeux des deux jeunes gens mais n'osa rien dire car elle trahirait ses propres enfants mais au fond d'elle elle aimerait bien revoir l'ancien couple Potter. Elle leur donna donc une chance de pouvoir se parler en l'absence de leurs conjoints respectifs.

_Les enfants, je vais me coucher, il ne reste plus qu'à faire la vaisselle avec le sortilège Lavetout bien sûr. Bonne nuit mes chéris._

Et elle les laissa seuls. Hermione jeta le « lavetout » sur les vaisselles qui se remuaient toutes seules pour plonger dans l'eau ensuite elle alla rejoindre Harry sur la terrasse. Il contempla le ciel. Quand Hermione fut assez proche de lui, il lui dit :

_C'est une belle nuit Hermie, n'est ce pas ?_

_Tu ne m'appelles plus comme ça depuis…je veux dire ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ce nom._

_Hermione, pourquoi doit on vivre tout ça ?On aurait pu être heureux, avoir des enfants et simplement…être heureux loin de tout le monde._

_Mais c'est impossible être loin de tous Harry, ce sont les gens qui nous ont toujours aimé et aidé, on ne peut pas faire cela. Ron est ton ami et Ginny est la mienne, elle me soupçonne encore de vouloir te reprendre, elle t'a aimé avant moi. Et Ron est …gentil et…_

_Je sais tout ça, je me demandais juste ce qu'on aurait été si on ne vivait pas dans ce monde, si on était de simples moldus, on aurait pris des vacances au bord de la mer ou encore à la montagne pour faire du ski. Je t'imagine en maillot orange…_

_Orange ? Mais tu es vraiment fou Harry ! Je ne porterai jamais cela !_

_Encore fou de toi Hermie, tu sais si je n'avais pas accepté ta requête tu ne serais pas en train de devenir une Weasley mais une Potter._

Il s'approcha de sa bouche et effleura ses lèvres. Mais Hermione l'avait empêché d'aller plus loin.

_Harry, s'il te plaît, respecte au moins mon choix et le fait qu'on va se marier tous les deux. Il n'est plus temps de faire machine arrière Harry. Bonne nuit._

La fille Granger s'éloigne de lui sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Potter resta un moment abasourdi et non content de lui-même. Il alla se coucher.


	2. poudlard renaît

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, tout le monde se hâta pour le départ des enfants pour Poudlard. Victoire est déjà en 3è année à Gryffondor, Teddy aussi mais il est à Serdaigle, quant à Dominique elle allait faire sa rentrée en 1ère année. Fleur avait voulu qu'elle aille à Beauxbâtons mais Bill insista sur le fait qu'elle serait meilleure à Poudlard. Harry, Ron ,Hermione et Ginny étaient invités à l'école par la nouvelle directrice Minerva MacGonagall afin d'assister à la nouvelle réforme de l'école.

George et Fred s'amusèrent encore à donner des bombabouses et des farces et attrapes à Dominique au cas où sa sœur l'embêterait disaient ils. Puis, ils allèrent au Chemin de Traverse où leur magasin leur attend. Bill préparait Dominique et lui dit de ne rien craindre car ses oncles et tantes seraient avec elle. Quant à Fleur, elle était débordée par Louis qui ne cessa de lui s'il pouvait lui aussi y aller alors qu'il n'avait que 10 ans.

_Louis, maman est encore occupée avec tes sœurs pour leur rentrée, tu vas d'abord m'aider puis je t'enverrai là bas le moment venu._ Et elle prit son fils dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

Ginny ne dit rien à son conjoint et se contenta de faire ses valises. Harry quant à lui n'avait pas pu dormir, il pensait trop à la femme qu'il aime. Ils descendirent manger et virent Ron en train de presque arracher les lèvres d'Hermione avec sa bouche. Ginny sourit en voyant cela et demanda à Harry de s'asseoir, il ne pouvait pas supporter une telle provocation. Il avala ses tranches de pain avec fureur qu'il faillit transpercer la main de Bill qui était assis à côté de lui. Mr Weasley arriva enfin avec une voiture du ministère car il était devenu l'homme de main de Kingsley, le nouveau ministre de la magie. On chargea les affaires des enfants et des anciens élèves dans la malle. Les 4 anciens élèves s'installèrent suivis de Teddy, Victoire et Dominique. A l'avant Mr Weasley était au volant ( il avait lui aussi appris à conduire) et Mrs Weasley sur le siège des passagers. Bill et Fleur tenant son fils dans ses bras dirent au revoir car ils allaient repartir pour Gringotts la banque des sorciers en Egypte. Et la voiture démarra en trombe. Apparemment, Mr Weasley ne savait pas conduire prudemment et Molly ne tarda à lui ordonner de faire attention.

Enfin, la gare de King's Cross apparut. Les passagers jurèrent de ne plus jamais monter en voiture tant que Mr Weasley était au volant. Sa femme était en furie et Dominique était en pleurs. Hermione ne supporta pas de la voir ainsi et essaya de la calmer. Victoire faisait comme si sa sœur n'existait pas et continua de jouer avec ses cheveux de vélane en jetant des coups d'œil à Teddy Lupin. Ils traversèrent le mur entre le quai 9 et 10 et débouchèrent sur le 9 et 3/4 . Le Poudlard Express les attendait déjà. Il y avait beaucoup de nouveaux élèves cherchaient des places, des parents secouèrent les mains pour dire au revoir à leurs enfants, Molly embrassa ses enfants et petits enfants, les garçons chargèrent les affaires dans le train et les filles allèrent chercher un compartiment pour s'installer. Les hommes les rejoignirent bientôt. La fumée s'éleva dans le ciel de Londres. Le paysage changea peu à peu, il n'y avait plus de buildings mais des prairies, des arbres et une forêt de temps en temps.

_Je ne me sens pas bien du tout, je vais prendre l'air, _déclara Victoire ne sortant du compartiment.

Teddy la suivit des yeux mais n'osait pas bouger. Il ne parle jamais et semblait toujours dans les pommes. Le reste était tout aussi silencieux, hermione et Ron n'ont jamais émis le moindre son et il lui tenait toujours la main. Harry fit tout pour ne pas se faire provoquer. Ginny tenait Dominique dans ses bras.

_Teddy, _fit Harry, _viens on va acheter des friandises, Dom (_le surnom de Dominique_) tu veux bien venir avec nous toi aussi._

La cadette de Bill acquiesça et Teddy fit de même. Au moment où Ginny allait se lever Harry lui fit signe de rester comme s'il voulait être seul avec les enfants alors qu'en vérité, il ne voulait pas laisser le couple Weasley tout seul. Hermione se sentait très gênée et voulut partir elle aussi mais en croisant le regard inviteur de son ex compagnon, elle lui fit signe qu'elle le rejoindrait tout à l'heure. Harry et les 2 élèves quittèrent le compartiment et cherchèrent des yeux la marchande de bonbons. Dominique semblait tétanisée à la vue des autres élèves. En passant devant un compartiment où il y avait 5 garçons et une seule fille, Harry remarqua que c'était Victoire. Teddy avait la rage dans les yeux et avait donné un coup de pied sur la porte du compartiment qui ébranla les autres à l'intérieur, Victoire se retourna alors mais Teddy avait déjà longé le couloir. Elle tenta de le rattraper en bousculant sa sœur et Harry fit peur aux autres restés dans le box car il avait l'air d'un professeur avec sa robe de sorcier. Il emmena Dominique vers la marchande et lui acheta des friandises coûtant 3 gallions. Dominique ne savait pas qu'elle aurait autant de bonbons.

_Merci beaucoup tonton Harry, mes parents ne m'ont jamais donné autant de sucreries car maman dit qu'on a pas beaucoup d'argent pour ces bêtises. Mais papa m'a déjà offert des chocogrenouilles à moi et à Louis. Victoire n'aime pas les friandises ni moi et mon frère d'ailleurs, elle n'aime que son petit ami et je me demande comment il va réagir maintenant qu'il a vu ce qu'elle faisait hors de son regard, _fit la fillette.

_Quel petit ami ?_demanda Harry qui ne savait pas du tout ce qui se tramait.

_Ne me dis pas que tu ne le sais pas tonton ! je pense que tu seras bientôt au courant vu que tu viens avec nous, _répondit calmement la fillette en croquant dans son chocolat.

Ils retournèrent dans le compartiment et il vit que Teddy était déjà là et Victoire aussi. Ils avaient l'air très calmes comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Ron parla enfin.

_Je me demande ce qui se passe à l'école pour que l'on nous invite comme ça, _fit il. _J'ai encore beaucoup de temps pour m'entraîner avec l'équipe de gryffondor, de même toi aussi Ginny, tu es capitaine des Harpies maintenant alors tu pourras me donner quelques conseils._

_Ron,fit Hermione, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de parler de toi, tu ne fais que ça depuis une heure. Moi, en tout cas j'irai à la bibliothèque pour quelques affaires du ministère, _continua t-elle ne élançant ses cheveux. _Et toi Ginny ?_

_Je vais entraîner les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, McGonagall m'a appelée pour cela. Je me demande s'il y a de nouveaux profs car Vic m'avait dit que les cours de potions, de DCFM, de runes antiques, d'arithmancie ont été suspendus par le ministère. En sais tu quelque chose Hermione ?_

C'était la 1ère fois que Harry les entendit s'adresser la parole depuis 2 jours.

_En effet, le ministère a redonné la direction de Poudlard aux professeurs donc libre à eux de trouver des profs pour ré- enseigner ces matières. Mais je doute qu'ils en trouvent mais je fais tout de même confiance en Mc Gonagall._

_Mais alors pourquoi nous a-t-on invité ? _fit Harry pour se mettre lui aussi dans la discussion, _il doit y avoir une raison valable car ce n'est pas tous les jours que Poudlard invite des gens à séjourner parmi eux. De plus, Hermione a du prendre des congés, Ron a abandonné son équipe,Ginny aussi et moi mes affaires à Godric's Hollow._

_Je l'ignore tout comme vous tous, fit la belle sang mêlé, tout ce que je sais c'est que Poudlard a vraiment insisté pour que le ministère me laisse partir sans un pile de document avec moi. Ah, nous sommes déjà à Pré-au-lard._

Les yeux de Dominique s'émerveillèrent à la vue de Honeydukes, le pub de Trois Balais et des divers magasins du village de sorciers. Le poudlard express s'approcha de la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde, des cris s'élevèrent des wagons à la vue du château de Poudlard. Dom ne tarda pas à les imiter. Elle sautillait partout et bousculait sa sœur qui se mit à hurler contre elle. Enfin, le train s'arrêta. Harry emmena Dominique avec lui tandis que Vic et Teddy descendirent du train avec les autres 3è année. Ron se chargea d'envoyer leurs valises avec celles des élèves avec le sortilège de lévitation « wingardium leviosa ». Hermione et Ginny scrutèrent l'horizon pour attendre qui va s'occuper de leur nièce. Mais à leur stupéfaction, ce n'était pas Hagrid, leur ami demi géant qui venait à la rencontre des 1ères années mais son frère le géant Graup. Il était debout devant les nouveaux élèves qui l'admiraient, vêtu d'une grande cape de voyageur, d'une énorme chemise et un jean très large mais court cachait une partie de ses cuisses. Il avait par contre il avait pris soin de se laver, il n'avait plus les tâches de boues sur son visage, il avait une barbe bien noire et entretenue, ses cheveux étaient courts. Ils portaient une lampe pour mieux éclairer la voie car le crépuscule tombait. Le soleil était si beau que même le visage de Graup était joyeux à la vue de la belle lueur orange du soleil. Il parla enfin

_Les premières années par ici s'il vous plaît,_ fit il avec un très bon anglais que les 4 anciens élèves n'attendaient pas de lui.

Hermione poussa même un cri de stupéfaction qui attira le regard du géant. Sans plus attendre et profitant de son attention, Harry tira Dominique et s'avança vers Graup.

_Harry, Hermie, Ginny, Ronnie, _fit il en tendant les bras comme s'il voulait les prendre à l'intérieur. _Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu ! Mais la directrice m'avait prévenu de votre venue et m'a prié de vous dire que vous serez à la table des professeurs ce soir au cours du dîner avec quelques uns de vos anciens camarades._

_Graup, salut, _répondit Harry en mettant la fillette devant lui, _très content de te voir, voici Dominique Weasley, elle est aussi en 1__ère__ année. Vas avec tes nouveaux camarades Dominique, _ordonna Harry en poussant la jeune fille vers le géant qui lui tenait maintenant la main.

_Bonjour Graup, _salua Hermione qui s'inclina comme une vraie dame anglaise. _Pourquoi sommes nous invité ici ? est ce que tu sais quelque chose ?_

_Non, Hermie, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Je vais emmener les élèves maintenant. On se retrouvera plus tard._

_Et Hagrid, comment va-t-il ?_demanda Ron en criant presque car le géant s'est déjà éloigné.

Mais il se contenta juste de lui dire un « à plus tard très fuyant ». Les 4 Gryffondor arpentèrent le sentier menant jusqu'aux carrosses tirés par les sombrals. Ils montèrent et le carrosse avançait toute seule alors qu'en réalité il y avait 2 sombrals qui la tiraient. Ils longèrent le lac et virent qu'à la place des traditionnels canaux, il y avait un énorme radeau bien orné où Graup montrait les merveilles de Poudlard.

_Pourquoi il n'y avait pas ce genre de chose quand on était nous aussi ici ? _vociféra Ron apparemment jaloux des nouvelles infrastructures du château

_Je me demande ce qu'ils ont de nouveau ? _fit Ginny impatiente de revoir l'intérieur de son ancien école.

Le lac était resté le même durant ces 13 années, le calmar géant toujours aussi farceur secouait ses tentacules pour saluer les nouveaux élèves. Le château n'avait pas vieilli et souriait toujours. Cela rappela à Harry de bons souvenirs avec Dumbledore. Le carrosse s'arrêta enfin.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la gueule du château béant. Rien n'avait changé, l'odeur de maison en ruine persistait toujours, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Cette fois ci elle était ornée avec des portraits de Dumbledore, de Severus Rogue , du couple Lupin-Tonks que Teddy,déjà assis à la table des Serdaigle contemplait avec tant de tristesse. Les élèves ne sont plus nombreux que d'habitude car beaucoup de parents ne voulaient pas que leurs enfants soient entre les mains du ministère qui n'a rien fait pour vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor, les 4 maisons de l'école avaient toujours le même drapeau. Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Ils prirent chacun place et attendirent que les autres les rejoignent. Ce fut le professeur Trelawney qui entra la 1ère. A la vue des 4 jeunes gens elle tressaillit et s'avança vers eux.

_Ginny, _cria le professeur de divination qui avait beaucoup vieilli, elle avait des rides comme McGonagall, _vous êtes devenue une belle femme !_

Ginny par contre fut très stupéfaite de ne pas avoir entendu le nom de son fiancé prononcé avant celui des autres, elle se laissa embrassée par Trelawney et jeta des regards interrogateurs aux autres. Ron pouffa un rire idiot qu'Hermione lui écrasa le pied. Il ne put sortir qu'un petit « aie ». Le professeur s'avança maintenant vers Ron.

_Weasley, vous êtes un homme vous aussi et vous Potter, vous êtes plus votre père que vous-même,_s'adressa t-elle à son ancien élève.

Harry et son ami ne firent que des signes de tête. Hermione s'attendait à ce que le professeur la remarque mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle détourna son regard vers Ginny qu'elle ne cessa pas d'admirer. Granger était entrée dans une colère noire mais essaya quand même de se retenir.

_Hum, hum, _fit elle avec une parfaite imitation d'Ombrage que Trelawney détestait tant, _excusez moi mais vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi on dirait. _Et elle fit une grimace et prit une grande respiration de femme au combat.

_Qui êtes vous très chère ? _demanda Trelawney en la fixant avec ses yeux globuleux.

_Granger professeur, je travaille au ministère et j'étais une ancienne élève de Poudlard, mais j'ai choisi l'arithmancie en 3è année pour échapper à la divination parce que je trouve cela comment dire A-G-A-C-A-N-T, _répliqua madame Weasley

_Comment osez vous, il est évident que je ne vous connaisse pas puisque vous n'avez pas un don de voyance. _Elle ajusta ses lunettes et s'apprêta à entendre la réponse de Granger.

_Voyez vous cela, j'ai un don de voyance car je savais que j'allais réussir en travaillant dur et que j'obtiendrai un bon travail, quant à vous vos vues sur la mort de Harry ne sont que des inventions de vos propres rêves, _elle était allée trop loin cette fois ci car Trelawney était écarlate.

Hermione avait offensé la matière qu'elle enseignait, avait parlé du ministère qu'elle détestait et le comble elle avait imité son pire ennemi Dolorès Ombrage, celle qui l'avait renvoyée. Ron essaya de calmer Hermione mais n'y arriva pas. Elle, aussi, elle était trop en colère. Ginny ne savait plus qui défendre. Harry prit alors les choses en main.

_Hermie, s'il te plaît calme toi, tu ne vas pas te ridiculiser comme ça, souviens de tes propres estimes, _déclara t-il d'une voix très douce.

Ginny et Ron restèrent bouche bée car la colère d'Hermione s'était dissipée avec une telle vitesse en entendant Harry lui parler. Ron se demandait de quels estimes parlaient ils.

_Excusez moi professeur, je me suis… emportée. Je n'ai jamais pensé ce que j'ai dit, _bégaya t-elle.

Le professeur hocha la tête, Ron les invita de nouveau à s'asseoir. Mais à peine que la chaise effleurait Hermione, McGonagall s'avança vers eux.

_Granger, Weasley,Potter et Weasley, vous êtes enfin là, bien à temps pour la cérémonie, _fit elle avec cet air comme s'ils étaient toujours dans sa maison.

Elle avait les cheveux en chignon, par contre ils étaient devenus tous blancs comme ceux de Dumbledore. Elle avait encore ce sourire qui vous mettait à l'aise mais son visage était ridée et ses joues n'étaient plus si tendres qu'avant. Elle avait bien vieilli, elle aussi, elle serait peut être dans les 70 ans.

D'autres professeurs s'installèrent à la table tandis que les grandes tables des 4 maisons s'étaient déjà remplies. Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait perdu son sang froid devant des centaines d'élèves. Elle arrangea ses cheveux pour que ces derniers cachent une partie de son visage. Le professeur Gobe Planche assurant les soins aux créatures magiques était assise raide comme une planche sur sa chaise, Flitwick, Binns étaient aussi parmi eux. Ils n'avaient pas changé d'un poil pour plus de 20 ans de cours. La place du professeur Chourave était occupée par un jeune homme, du même âge que Harry et ses compagnons, il avait des cheveux noirs, soigneusement peignés, des mains fines portant une chevalière où était inscrite la lettre L, il avait l'air très raffiné et parlait avec McGonagall . Il se tourna enfin vers Harry.

_Neville ?_crièrent les 4 invités en même temps. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir Neville Londubat en tant que professeur ni aussi raffiné. Il leur adressa un sourire en guise de salutation.

_Qu'est ce que Neville fait ici ?demanda Ginny en murmurant à Hermione_

_Je ne sais pas, mais si il est ici, c'est qu'il est devenu professeur de botanique à la place de Chourave,_ affirma son amie

_Harry, _fit Ron, _tu savais que Neville était professeur à Poudlard ? Ma nièce ne m'en a jamais parlé, en fait je crois qu'elle ne me parle jamais._

_Harry ne le sait pas ça se voit non, idiot ! _disait sa sœur , _et si Victoire ne te parle pas c'est que tu es trop idiot !_

_Répète un peu ça Ginny !_

Mais, le professeur MacGonagall se leva et s'avança vers le pupitre pour s'exprimer.

_Chers professeurs et élèves, bonsoir, une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Nous avons maintenant le contrôle total de l'école et nous assurerons nous-mêmes vos cours. Cette année débutera par une commémoration de l'ancien directeur de cette école le grand Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore puis du maître des potions Severus Prince Rogue et du professeur de DCFM Remus Lupin_, les yeux de Teddy se remplirent de larmes,_ et sa femme Nymphadora Tonks. Ces personnes ont montré un courage exceptionnel pour nous sauver de Lord Voldemort_, une vague de murmure parcourait la salle, _et c'est aussi grâce à eux que nous sommes ici et que Poudlard soit de nouveau rétabli. Durant cette année, il y aura la coupe des 4 maisons, les BUSE, les ASPIC et toutes les traditions de l'école. Cependant les règles n'ont pas changé. La forêt interdite est strictement interdite à tous les élèves ainsi que l'utilisation de la magie dans les couloirs ou encore contre vos collègues. Mais laissez moi vous présenter vos professeurs. La botanique sera désormais assurée par le professeur Londubat, Miss Weasley remplacer Madame Bibine pour les cours de quidditch,_ Ginny se leva lentement comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas, _les études des moldus, l'arithmancie et les runes antiques seront assurées par Miss Granger, _Hermione poussa un cri mais se leva quand même, _les potions seront assurées par Mr Weasley et la défense contre les forces du mal par Mr Potter._

Alors c'était ça la raison de leur venue. Harry ne savait pas qu'il allait remplacer ses professeurs, Ginny était honorée de montrer ses talents aux autres, Ron était paralysé par le fait qu'il était trop nul en potion qu'il n'oserait jamais faire apprendre cette matière même en lisant le livre du Prince de sang mêlé, Hermione était en train de décider de son emploi du temps car elle allait enseigner 3 matières et Neville ne cessa de brosser le vitre de sa montre avec son mouchoir pour éviter le trac. Ils allaient enseigner à Poudlard sans pouvoir rien faire pour contrer cette décision hâtive. Mais, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise car la directrice avait vraiment réformé l'école.

_Cette année, il y aura aussi un petit changement, _poursuivit le professeur de métamorphose, _étant donné que je suis à la direction de l'école la maison Gryffondor aura besoin d'une nouvelle directrice te cet honneur reviendra à Miss Granger _(Hermione avait l'air débordée et ne savait plus où donner la tête avec toutes ces tâches qui viennent de lui être confiées), _vous ne serez pas débordée ma chère et nous attendons beaucoup de vous quatre. Bon, nous allons procéder à la répartition des élèves._

Elle fit signe à Graup, tenant toujours la main de Dominique, d'avancer avec les nouveaux élèves. Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard , venait d'entrer avec un chapeau noir qui ressemblait beaucoup au choixpeau magique mais en réalité c'était sa sœur, créer par les 4 fondateurs de l'école au cas où le vrai choixpeau ne pourrait pas assurer son rôle. Rusard appela un à un les élèves et mit le choixpeau sur leur tête. Dominique rejoignit la maison Gryffondor et se mit à côté de sa sœur. Puis, le traditionnel festin commença enfin en faisant le régal de tous les élèves affamés par le voyage. Hermione demanda déjà des conseils à McGonagall pour ses horaires, Ginny discuta longuement avec Gobe Planche, Ron était toujours soucieux et croyait rêver mais Harry lui promit de l'aider.


	3. pour l'amour de mon amie

**Chapitre 3 : au cœur de la bataille**

Les premiers jours de travail des 4 jeunes gens se passèrent sans incident, à l'exception de Ron qui avait fait exploser le chaudron d'un de ses élèves au lieu de le nettoyer. Hermione ne cessa pas de se disputer avec lui. Leur couple battait vraiment de l'aile. Hermione se concentra plus sur son travail pour essayer de retrouver le moral. Quant à Harry, il ne sut plus jusqu'où son histoire avec Ginny allait le mener. Il commençait à la détester car elle criait toujours après lui dès que ses séances d'entraînement se passaient mal.

McGonagall au courant de leurs histoires convoqua chacun des couples pour essayer de leur faire entendre raison et de mener à bien leur travail au sein de Poudlard. Au début, tout allait très bien pour les deux côtés, Hermione et Ginny étaient même redevenues les amies qu'elles étaient auparavant, chacune d'elle raconta ses problèmes de couples et Hermione donnait des conseils pour éviter les mauvaises humeurs de Harry. Mais au fil du temps, le couple Weasley se détériora alors que celui de Harry tentait de fixer une date pour le mariage.

A la fin de l'automne, Hermione décida de se séparer définitivement de Ron et habita son bureau. Harry et Ginny étaient si désolés pour eux et avaient essayer de les convaincre de rester en bon termes. Ils acceptèrent. Ils étaient redevenus les amis inséparables d'avant.

Mi-novembre, Harry corrigeait calmement les parchemins de ses élèves quand Ginny entra dans son bureau. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres charnues de son fiancé et se mettait sur ses genoux. Elle lui sourit, désarçonné le jeune Potter embrassa tendrement la belle et caressa ses longs cheveux roux.

_Dis moi ma chérie, la journée était bien ? _disait il d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude en ne se lassant pas de lui donner quelques baisers supplémentaires.

_Oui, plus que bien, j'ai prévu un voyage de noces exceptionnel, nous irons à Dijon en France, _répliqua sa douce femme

_Mais qui allons nous voir là bas ? Mon ange, je préfère aller en Australie, les Dursley sont là bas et on pourra surfer ou encore se balader sur la plage !_

_Pourquoi pas, mais j'ai demandé à Fleur où elle avait passé sa lune de miel et elle a répondu que Beauxbâtons avait de nombreux hôtels parfaits pour un jeune couple comme nous._

_Comme tu voudras mais on n'a pas encore précisé une date pour le mariage ma douce, as-tu une idée._

_Oui, le 24 décembre, à la veille de noël, tout le monde sera libre et ce sera un moment inoubliable, allez mon cœur de sucre je suis sûre qu'il y aura beaucoup de gens et je vais annoncer ça aux Harpies pour qu'elles puissent se libérer._

_D'accord, je trouve que c'est un très beau jour, mais tu vas t'assurer des préparatifs, je ne suis pas doué dans ce domaine là._

_Tu me rends heureuse Harry…_

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, il répondit à son baiser et commença à déboutonner sa robe. Ginny suça l'oreille de son amant, se leva et le plaqua sur la table avec une petite touche de brutalité. Il se laissa faire, elle lui arracha presque la chemise après avoir jeter par terre sa robe de sorcier tandis qu'il caressa sa poitrine laissant déjà paraître des tétons bien endurcis. Elle déposa encore un baiser cette fois ci langoureux, puis parcourut son torse avec la langue. Mais, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione surgit à l'intérieur avec des livres en main. Les 2 amoureux pris de panique restèrent aussi bouche bée qu'Hermione si surprise laissant tomber ses livres avec un grand vacarme. Des étincelles de larmes remplirent ses yeux et elle se retourna en courant. Harry prit vite sa chemise et le remit alors que Ginny furieuse resta comme elle était avant.

_Mais elle se prend pour qui d'entrer ici sans frapper, _marmonna la poursuiveur, _et elle est partie sans même s'excuser_

Harry ne répondit pas, il se hâta pour ramasser les livres d'Hermione puis donna un grand coup de pied à la porte qui se referma. Sa campagne cessa de protester et s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle voulut l'embrasser mais Harry l'en empêcha.

_Ginny, tu es folle ou quoi ? _fit il en repoussant ses mains de son torse

_Non, pas du tout, allez viens _! et elle l'attira vers elle en tirant le col de sa chemise. Essayant de la contrer Harry la poussa en arrière

_Non, Hermione vient juste de nous _ s_urprendr_e _et tu comptes déjà reprendre ça_

_Oui, et alors, _cria t-elle en commençant vraiment à se mettre en colère en regardant Harry trop occupé par les livres et l'écoutant presque pas. _Tu m'écoutes au moins !_

_Je vais ramener ces livres à Hermione, ne m'attend pas pour ce soir j'aurai des parchemins à corriger_

_Quoi ? Tu comptes me laisser toute seule ici ? Tu ne vas surtout pas la rejoindre harry, c'est un piège, reste ici Harry, Harry_

Mais il avait déjà quitté la salle. Elle ramassa ses vêtements et se précipita dans le bureau de la directrice.

_Oui Ginny, qu'y a-t-il ? _interrogea le professeur en remontant ses lunettes.

_Je suis désolée professeur, mais j'ai une nouvelle très importante à communiquer, _répondit la jeune femme

_Allez y donc, _s'impatienta Minerva

_Je vais me marier avec Harry, on a enfin décidé de la date du mariage, _déclara la rouquine en souriant

_Oh, mais félicitations Ginny, enfin vous avez décidé de vous unir, on va partager l'information dans toute l'école, je m'en assurerai personnellement, venez que je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde._

Elle la serra dans ses bras. Le plan de Ginny marchait à la perfection. Après avoir confirmer la date, elle sortit du bureau de la directrice et fila dans sa chambre attendant son futur époux.

La nouvelle parcourut tout Poudlard, de la grande salle à toutes les classes en passant par les salles communes, ce fut la première fois qu'on allait célébrer le mariage d'un professeur et de plus c'était l'évènement de tout un siècle. Les hiboux volèrent dans tous les sens. Ron tressaillit de joie en l'entendant et courut dans tous les couloirs de l'école à la recherche de son meilleur ami et beau frère.

De son côté, Potter cherchait Hermione, mais en vain il n'y arriva pas. Par contre il rencontra Ron qui lui avait sauté au cou.

_Alors c'est pour noël, je suis si content pour vous, j'aurai aimé être à votre place_, fit Weasley en tenant le cou de Harry avec ses bras. _Si seulement Hermione pouvait accepter d'être ma femme, ce serait génial un double mariage. Mais qu'est ce que tu as ?_

Harry trouva une occasion d'avoir un partenaire pour rechercher son amie. Il proposa à Ron de la chercher en prétextant lui annoncer la nouvelle. Mais, Granger resta introuvable toute la journée et ne réapparut même pas le soir. Durant le dîner, alors que la plupart des élèves chuchotaient des choses derrière lui à chaque fois qu'il passait, Harry chercha _d_u regard son ex petite amie qui demeura toujours introuvable. Ginny reçut toutes les félicitations du monde, et ne cessait de parler aux autres professeurs, eut même un grand bouquet de fleurs de la part de Neville. Elle faisait comme si se marier était une chose qu'elle devait partager avec tout le monde sauf avec son futur époux. Harry préféra se coucher en douce dans son bureau.

Le lendemain, il se leva très tôt pour partir à la recherche d'Hermione. Il décida de l'attendre dans son bureau et à sa surprise elle était là, plongée dans ses recueils, elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se glissa lentement dans son bureau et s'assit sur une chaise placée juste en face d'elle. Elle le remarqua enfin mais fit semblant d'être trop occupée.

_Hermione, s'il te plaît, _fit il

_S'il te plaît quoi ? _répondit le jeune professeur en se levant

En voyant sa tête, il savait qu'elle était encore en colère. Mais il tenta de s'accrocher et s'efforça de s'excuser.

_Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione, je ne savais pas du tout, ce n'était pas de ma faute…_

_Ah oui, ce n'était pas de ta faute que vous vous apprêtiez à vous mettre à poil, _coupa t-elle. Sa voix devenait étranglée par quelques fines larmes_. Mais je ne devrai pas être enragée, après tout vous allez vous mariez et vous aurez d'autres occasions de coucher ensemble_

_Tu crois alors qu'il ne s'agit que de coucher ensemble ? Je suis venu pour te rapporter tes livres_

_Je les oubliés, merci maintenant vas t-en s'il te plaît, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire_

Harry se leva mais au lieu d'aller vers la porte, il s'approcha d'elle

_Vas t-en j'ai dit, ta femme t'attend, et je suis désolée d'avoir interrompu votre moment de passion, je voulais juste te parler car Ron a… mais qu'est ce que je dis, je ne veux plus jamais te voir, ne t'approche plus jamais de moi._

Harry ne dit rien, il avait pris sa main et la força à se lever.

_Lâche moi Harry tu me fais mal, Harry lâche mmm…_

Ses lèvres se trouvèrent contre celles de Potter. Même si elle le détestait, elle ne put refuser son baiser, sa langue si chaude se caressait à la sienne, les bras de Harry autour de sa taille lui firent sentir la chaleur habituelle de leur étreinte, ça lui avait tellement manqué. Elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer son ancien amant de plus belle que ce dernier poussa sa langue dans l'antre de la bouche de la jeune femme. Ils ne se sont plus embrassés depuis 2 ans. Ils se sentirent si heureux et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulut interrompre ce moment magique.

Quand Hermione relâcha son étreinte, elle contempla Harry dans ses yeux émeraude comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elles les verraient. Elle voyait son reflet dans ses lunettes et vit un visage radieux qui semblait avoir atteint le bout de ses rêves. Mais la réalité les rattrapa. La jeune femme repoussa les mains qui la maintenaient dans le pays du bonheur. Harry ne fit rien, il la regardait aussi, il était trop évident qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Son cœur battait la chamade rien qu'en la voyant. Hermione passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, embarrassée, elle remua ses parchemins comme si de rien n'était. Harry carressa de nouveau sa joue, elle lui adressa un sourire. Ce silence était à la fois utile et nuisible, Harry ne put se retenir, il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de la belle. La chaleur qu'ils avaient échangée revint avec une plus forte intensité. Et ils passèrent la moitié de la journée à s'échanger des baisers sans le moindre mot, juste la langue des regards et le fruit de la passion.

Vers midi, alors qu'ils allaient échanger un dernier baiser, Hermione posa son index sur les lèvres de Potter.

_Harry, _disait elle, _qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ?_

_Je l'ignore, _répondit le jeune brun

_Tu vas te marier Harry, avec ma meilleure amie, tout le monde ne parle plus que de votre mariage et bien sûr de votre futur bébé._

_Comment ça notre futur bébé ?_s'étonna t-il

_Et bien, Ginny avait affirmé dans la gazette du sorcier qu'elle attendait un enfant de toi, et je suppose que lorsque je vous ai interrompu, vous aviez quand même continué votre débat amoureux et il est logique que vous attendiez un enfant, ton fils Harry, tu as toujours voulu un enfant non ?_

_Hermie, s'il te plaît, je te jure que je n'ai jamais touché Ginny, tu me connais je ne suis pas ce genre de gars, nous ne l'avons pas fait, il ne s'est rien passé._

_Je ne te crois pas, tu étais sur le point de passer à l'acte et si j'étais pas arrivée tu aurais sûrement…Je ne sais pas._

_Je t'avais promit que je ne toucherai à personne jusqu'au mariage, je voulais juste savoir ce que Ginny avait dans la tête, et après ton départ je me suis dépêché de te suivre mais je ne t'ai jamais retrouvée et je n'ai plus revu Ginny depuis cela._

_Ne me mens pas Harry, je sais que tu l'aimes et tu va te marier, vous avez même décidé d'une date_

_Demande le et j'annulerai ce mariage, tu es tout pour moi Hermie, je t'aime te je veux être avec toi_

_Comme si c'était facile, je crois que si j'étais encore avec Ron, jamais tu me dirais ça._

_Avec ou sans Ron, tu savais très bien qu'on en arriverait là, vois les conséquences de notre décision, ça n'aurait jamais marché, on se fait du mal, mon cœur ne pourra pas supporter ça, je ne veux embrasser quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais aimé, me réveiller à ses côtés en sachant qu'elle est une inconnue pour mon cœur et je ne plus jamais voir les mains de quelqu'un d'autre se balader sur ton corps, je ne peux plus vivre cela, mettons y fin._

_Je ne regrette pas ma décision Harry, je sais maintenant que je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi, mais elle est mon amie, je ne peux pas la trahir, même si je veux tellement te demander d'être avec moi, je ne peux pas_

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Harry la regarda, elle était plus bouleversée qu'il ne l'était quand elle avait décidé de mettre fin à leur amour pour l'amitié qu'elle partageait avec Ginny et la compassion pour Ron qui l'aimait. Le fils de James ne savait plus quoi faire, il ressentait une douleur au fond de son estomac, la femme qu'il aime ne veut pas vivre leur amour de peur de ne rompre son amitié avec sa futur épouse et son meilleur ami allait tenter de reconquérir la femme de sa vie. Qu'allait il faire ? Laisser le mariage arriver et perdre une nouvelle fois sa bien aimée ou annuler ce mariage te en subir les conséquences ?

_Hermione, _fit le professeur de DMC, _promet moi que tu ne feras rien pour m'empêcher de t'aimer_

La jeune femme cessa de pleurer. Il lui demandait l'impossible, elle le connaissait et savait ce qu'il allait faire. Elle pencha sa tête vers le bas et fit

_Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Harry ?_

_Rien qui te feras du mal mon amour, je veux juste que tu me promettes de ne pas t'opposer à moi et tu ne subiras aucune conséquence_

_Mais que vas-tu faire ? Répond moi Harry_

_Ne t'en fais pas, donne moi 2 jours je vais régler tous nos problèmes. Promet le s'il te plaît_

_Je te le promet mais fais attention à toi et surtout ne fais rien qui te ruinera_

_Je t'aime Hermione_


	4. la renaissance

**Merci pour les reviews ! je m'excuse d'avoir mis trop de temps, pour me faire pardonnée, voici deux chapitres . Ces chapitres sont une sorte de pilier pour cette fiction! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 : La renaissance**

Et il sortit . Hermione était encore en larmes sur son bureau réfléchissant à ce que son amant allait faire.

Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre en hâtant le pas. Il ouvrit la porte et au lieu de voir Ginny, il vit Drago Malefoy. Il eut tout de suite une étrange sensation de rage.

_Bonjour Potter, enfin tu te ramènes, _fit Malefoy d'un air narquois

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Malefoy ? _répondit son rival

_Voilà, je voulais rendre une petite visite à Ginny, histoire de lui féliciter pour son mariage. Elle a trouvé un homme assez riche pour entretenir elle et sa famille. Mais elle aurait pu avoir mieux avec moi, n'est ce pas Potter ?_

En entendant ces mots, Harry eut envie de lui jeter sa droite en pleine figure. Malefoy s'assit sur le lit de Ginny et Harry.

_Dégage de là Malefoy et où est Ginny ?_

_Ah oui, elle est sous la douche, est ce qu'on te paie bien Potter parce que Poudlard a des soucis financiers maintenant_

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Comment est ce que Malefoy sait qu'elle est sous la douche ? Auraient ils fait une chose qu'il ignorait ? Ce serait il passé quelque chose entre eux ? Il n'était pas en colère du tout au contraire, s'ils avaient couché ensemble ce serait pour lui une occasion de la quitter sans recevoir la foudre de tout le monde. Il ne restait plus qu'à prouver tout ça. A ce moment là, Ginny sort de la douche une serviette couvrant son corps à partir du buste.

_Drago que ce soit bien clair, _fit la rousse qui n'avait pas remarqué que son futur mari fût présent. Elle s'arrêta net devant Harry qui lui jetait un regard furieux.

_Ah Harry, tu es enfin ici, mais où étais tu ? _balbutia t-elle

_Et toi, que fais tu ici à moitié nue avec Malefoy ?_

_Il est venu pour m'aider à…euh préparer le mariage_

_Préparer le mariage ? Et tu prends même la peine de te doucher juste pour qu'il me retrouve. Je ne suis pas idiot !_

_Ah bravo Potter, interrompait le fils du mangemort, tu sais maintenant que tu n'es pas idiot ! Mais tu es si idiot pour ne pas savoir que tu es …idiot !_

_Boucle la Malefoy, je pourrai très bien vous dénoncer d'avoir commis un adultère sous mes yeux même si elle n'est pas encore ma femme_

_Harry, comment oses tu ? _coupa Ginny. _Je ne te trompe pas voyons_

_Alors pourrait tu me dire ce qu'il fait ici. Et ne me dit surtout pas que tu as besoin justement de Malefoy qui ne vit pas ici pour me retrouver dans ce château._

Ils ne répondirent rien. Au fond de lui harry était content, il voulait encore jouer la scène du mari trompé, il prenait un malin plaisir à leur faire tourner la tête. Ginny était rouge. Malefoy ne dit rien.

_Ginny, oublie que tu vas devenir ma femme car tu ne mérites pas de l'être, _déclara le jeune Potter

_Non, Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, attend écoute_

Harry quitta la chambre, il avait gagné. Il voulait tout de suite aller voir Hermione mais préféra d'abord annoncer la nouvelle à la directrice pour permettre à lui et à celle qu'il aimait vraimentde vivre leur amour de plein droit.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny s'énerva contre son ex amant

_Comment a-t-il pu savoir ? _disait elle à Malefoy _. Et toi, pourquoi n'as-tu pas fermé la porte ?_

_Je ne savais pas qu'il allait débarquer, toi-même tu m'as dit qu'il ne sera pas là avant des heures. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?_

_Je ne sais pas mais ce plan tombe à l'eau. Est-ce que tu es certain que tu as tout fait pour que cela arrive ?_

_Oui, mais ne viens pas me dire que si il ne se marie pas avec toi tu vas me faire porter cette charge. Je n'ai pas de gallions à dépenser pour ça. Et je t'ai aidé parce que je n'ai jamais oublié la façon dont tu me satisfaisais. Tu es la seule femme qui me plaît dans ce domaine là !_

_Arrête tes sarcasmes Drago, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Je suis sûre qu'il ira directement voir cette poufiasse pour lui demander sa main mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac._

Harry arriva enfin dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle fut si surprise qu'il décide enfin à lui parler.

_Potter, bonjour, enfin vous vous décidiez à me parlez_

_Excusez moi professeur mais j'ai une requête à vous demander._

Hermione finit ses cours d'arithmancie et retourna dans son bureau. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Ce fut Ginny.

_Bonjour, que puis je faire pour toi ? _disait elle en invitant Ginny à s'asseoir

_Est-ce que tu as vu Harry ? Il vient de me quitter !_

_Te quitter ? mais ça veut dire que tu viens de le voir. Quant à moi, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier._

_Non, il vient d'annuler notre mariage ! _des sanglots apparurent de ses yeux

Hermione savait ce que Harry allait faire, mais elle préféra jouer le jeu.

_Oh, Ginny, je suis vraiment désolé, il y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ?_

_Oui, tu es son amie et il t'aime _( Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle se dit « elle le sait après tout ») _dit lui de revenir sur sa décision, il t'écoutera s'il te plaît Hermione au nom de notre amitié._

_Certes il m'écoutera mais je ne peux pas, il est trop têtu (_ elle songea à sa promesse)_ je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne pourrai rien faire cette fois ci_

_Mais j'attend un enfant de lui _( à l'attente de Ginny, Hermione fut plus que surprise), _je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse sans son père, tu es une femme toi aussi tu ne voudrai pas ça et tu es sa marraine après tout._

Comme elle s'y attendait, Ginny allait tout mettre en œuvre pour avoir Hermione de son côté. Mais elle croyait en Harry.

_Comme je viens de te le dire, je ne suis pas en mesure de l'arrêter, parle lui après tout tu es sa femme_

Ginny partit en furie et ne claquant la porte derrière elle. Hermione soupira. Après une heure de cela, on frappa de nouveau à sa porte. Elle cria un « entrez » comme si elle en avait marre des visites mais c'était Harry. Elle se leva et courut à sa rencontre puis le serra dans ses bras.

_Alors tu es contente ? _fit la voix douce du beau brun

_Oui, mais elle est passée en disant qu'elle attendait un enfant de toi ! Que s'est il passé ?_

_Si c'est le cas il n'est pas de moi mais de malefoy_

_Comment ?_

_C'est sans importance, mais regarde j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Accio_

Il tira quelque chose de brillant de son sac et le fit glisser sur l'annulaire gauche de Granger. Celle-ci tremblait de bonheur

_Ceci est la vraie bague de Lilly Potter, Hermione Granger veut tu vivre un amour passionnel, te réveiller à mes côtés, partager mes joies et mes tristesses, élever des enfants avec moi, partir en vacances, vieillir à mes côtés et mourir avec moi ?_

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration. Elle plaça une main devant sa bouche et laissa une goutte de larmes sur la main de Harry qui la tenait fermement.

_Je ne veux pas… mourir avec toi ! Qui s'occuperait de nos enfants ? Mais je veux vivre tout ça avec toi !_ Elle l'embrassa.

A l'instant même des dizaines de hiboux prirent leur envol. Hermione les regarda en souriant et fixa Harry.

_Eh oui ma belle, ils se sont envolés pour informer tout le monde, _rassura t-il

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un long baiser. Ils étaient si heureux. Hermione ne voulait plus lâcher la main de son nouveau fiancé. Harry la serra toujours dans ses bras, il était lui aussi très heureux et ne pensait plus à rien. Soudainement, il se rappela qu'il avait cours avec les 1ères années. Il déposa un baiser sur la main de sa jeune épouse et quitta son bureau en jetant des regards en arrière.

Au cours de ses leçons de défense contre les forces du mal, on lui posa plusieurs questions sur son nouveau mariage et pourquoi il avait annulé son engagement avec la fille Weasley. Il répondit que c'était sa vie privée et tous les élèves déçus arrêtèrent de s'y intéresser mais furent vite réjouis avec les leçons sur les épouvantards.

De l'autre côté du château, Hermione n'osa pas sortir de son bureau et annula même le cours de runes antiques. Tout à coup, sa porte s'ouvrit et Ron apparut, il avait l'air furieux. La jeune femme se figea sur sa chaise tandis que Ron avançait vers elle. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang,. Elle ne sortit aucun mot et trembla de peur en voyant Ron à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il tendit ses bras vers son cou, elle allait crier mais aucun son ne sortit, elle était fichue et pétrifiée. Ron était trop en colère à cause de son mariage, il allait la tuer, où était Harry. Ron parla enfin.

_Canaille, comment as-tu osé accepter de te marier avec mon meilleur ami… ( _il y eut un petit silence) _sans même le dire à ton désormais meilleur ami ?_

Il ria et Hermione soupira comme si elle venait d'échapper à la mort mais se remet vite de ses émotions.

_Ron, quel idiot, pourquoi m'as-tu fait aussi peur ?_

_Ben quoi ? Même si tu vas te marier tu seras toujours ma petite trouillarde d'amie ! Alors comment il a fait sa demande ? C'est bizarre mais il ne m'a même pas mis au courant, il est encore en cours et je n'ose pas l'interrompre alors je suis venu te voir. Tout compte fait, je regrette pas de ne pas avoir renoncer à te faire peur !_

_Tu es si stupide Ronald ! _(elle soupira encore avant de lui raconter sa demande en mariage)

_Il est si romantique, je vais prendre exemple sur lui, _fit son ami en rigolant

_Qui comptes tu demander en mariage ? _s'étonna t-elle

Ronald eut un petit rictus avant de répondre.

_Alicia Spinnet, le dernier poursuiveur qui n'est pas encore une Weasley, _annonça le rouquin. _Bien sûr elle n'est pas ici mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle m'aimait et elle me paraît mignone elle aussi._

_Tu es vraiment idiot ! Tu veux juste te marier parce que c'est le seul poursuiveur qui n'a pas encore épousé un Weasley et qu'elle avait le béguin pour toi ! elle a 3 ans de plus que toi Ron, et si elle ne t'aimait plus ?_

_Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, j'irai au chemin de traverse demain, elle travaille chez Weasley farces et attrapes_

_Elle n'est pas déjà mariée au moins ?_

_Je ne sais pas, Fred m'a dit qu'elle ne voyait personne ! Dis moi, quelle date avez-vous choisi ? Le 24 décembre ?_

_Non, je ne sais pas encore, Harry n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler. Ron, dis moi, ça ne te gène pas que je prenne la place de ta sœur au côté de Harry ?_

_Non, princesse, je sais que vous vous aimez depuis la nuit des temps, de toute façon toi et moi ça n'aurait jamais marché, t'es trop chiante !_

_Bien sûr, _fit elle avec un petit rire, _ta sœur ne me laissera pas être heureuse avec lui Ron, elle va inventer toute sorte de chose pour nous séparer_

_T'en fais pas Mrs Potter, je vais lui parler, bon je te laisse car voilà ton mari !_

Il pointa Harry du doigt. Il se tenait devant la porte du bureau. Il fit signe à son meilleur ami qui lui caressa les cheveux comme d'habitude. Hermione se laissa tomber dans son siège. Lui, il allait vers elle.

_Savais tu que Ron veut se marier avec Alicia ? _demanda t-elle. Harry venait juste de s'asseoir sur le rebord bureau

_Absolument pas ! On ne s'est pas parlé depuis quelque temps mais je vois qu'il est aussi heureux que nous. Hermie, je n'ai pas vu Ginny depuis ce matin, j'espère qu'elle ne fera pas des siennes_

Et ils rirent de bonheur. Mais pas pour longtemps. Ginny avait déjà un super plan dans la tête.


	5. ma meilleure amie à l'offensive

**Chapitre 5 : Ma meilleure amie à l'offensive **

Hermione et Harry profitèrent de la sortie des élèves à Pré-au-lard pour rendre visite aux jumeaux Weasley et comme Ron le disait « assister à la conquête de la future madame Ronald Weasley ». Ils se rendirent tous les trois à Pré-au-lard pour accompagner les enfants de Fleur et Bill ainsi que le fils de Lupin et Tonks. Dès qu'ils eurent fini leurs achats, ils transplanèrent au Chemin de Traverse et se rendirent directement au magasin de farce et attrappes des Weasley.

George s'occupa des enfants, les 2 amoureux se baladèrent dans la boutique et Ron chercha des yeux Alicia. Il la trouva enfin en train de rédiger des factures.

_Salut, tu sais que tu fais du beau travail ? _fit le rouquin pour commencer une discussion

_Bonjour Ronald, c'est ça ?_

Il était déçu, elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Il laissa tomber quelques instants pour demander de l'aide à Harry.

_Harry, aide moi, elle ne me reconnaît même pas ! _Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Mais Harry venait tout juste de se retirer de la bouche de sa dulcinée.

_Euh pardon, tu disais ?_

_J'ai un souci, Ally ne sais plus qui je suis !_

_Comment ça elle ne sait plus ? _demanda la petite amie de Potter en caressant ses cheveux

_Elle avait dit « Ronald, c'est ça ? », _disait le maître des potions en tremblant, _comment je vais demander sa main si elle ne me reconnaît même pas ? Peut être qu'elle ne m'aime plus ?_

_Ron, ne sois pas idiot, _répliqua son amie, _tu ne la connais pas toi non plus, tu viens juste d'entendre qu'elle s'intéressait à toi et tu veux déjà te marier ! Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux alors fait lui la cour, et ne donne pas ce surnom débile tu lui ferais peur._

_Elle a raison Ron, _rajouta Harry, _montre lui que tu l'aimes mais je ne penses pas qu'elle acceptera d'être ta femme aujourd'hui !_

Le dernier des Weasley trembla de plus belle. Durant la journée il tenta de parler à Spinnet mais celle-ci, trop occupée par le travail ne lui prêta aucune attention. Le couple Potter se balada dans le chemin de traverse avec Dominique entre eux. Les gens connaissant la nouvelle imminente de leur union les regardèrent étrangement. Ils formaient une belle famille après tout.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique pour acheter des plumes quand Hermione vit une annonce dans la gazette du sorcier.

« **Harry Potter, le célèbre élu et vainqueur du seigneur des ténèbres se décide enfin de se marier avec une femme qui n'est autre que son ex fiancée, Hermione Granger. Cependant, il aurait déjà fait la demande à Ginny Weasley il y a juste quelques jours de cela. Celle-ci déclare avoir été trompée par son fiancé qui a préféré retourner dans les bras de son ex quand elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Il paraît que Potter veut renier sa descendance. Etant lui-même enfant unique et orphelins, il veut faire subir à son premier enfant tout ce qu'il a vécu. La famille de la jeune Weasley est déjà au courant de la situation et ne semble pas du côté de leur unique fille car notons que Granger avait aussi passé des vacances chez eux et c'est la meilleure amie de leur fille. Récemment, il y a une jeune femme qui dit que Potter lui avait fait une demande ne mariage si elle acceptait de lui faire un enfant. Alors Potter, ange ou démon ? »**

_Foutaise, ce n'est pas vrai ! _cria Hermione en jetant la gazette par terre. Ce qui alerta les environs et Harry fut aussi étonné.

_De quoi parles tu ? _demanda t-il avec une telle curiosité en s'avançant vers elle et entraînant Dominique avec lui.

Il lui arracha le journal car sa belle ne voulut point le lui donner. Il le lut avec une telle férocité qu'il le déchira à la fin de sa lecture.

_Il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et moi ! _rugit le Gryffondor

_Elle prépare vraiment un coup très bas Harry, on doit faire…_

Soudain, un flash éblouissant les aveugla et fit même tomber Dominique larmoyant de douleur. Une voix très familière les rendit encore plus furieux

_Voyez vous cela, un joli couple avec un enfant sous la main, déjà ? avant même votre mariage ? _fit Rita Skeeter en tournant la tête de gauche à droite en prenant soin de vérifier sa plume à papote

_Vous ? _cria Hermione

_Oui très chère moi, je fais une enquête spéciale sur vous deux, et à ce que je vois les rumeurs sont confirmées, vous êtes aussi le père de cette enfant ! _affirma la journaliste alors que sa plume continuait toujours d'écrire

_Allez vous en, _continua de crier Harry tout en prenant Dom dans ses bras pour la calmer

_On se reverra bientôt !_ déclara l'animagus journaliste avant de tourner les talons.

_Elle ne va plus jamais nous laisser Harry, j'étais pourtant sûre de l'avoir fait boucler, oh Dominique calme toi ma chérie tout ira bien. _Elle s'inquiétait sérieusement car la petite Dominique eut la cheville enflée.

Ils hâtèrent le pas pour rentrer immédiatement à Poudlard. Une fois arrivés ils emmenèrent la fillette à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh lui fit immédiatement internée de peur que sa plaie ne s'infecte.

Quand Fleur fut prévenue, elle cria après les deux amoureux et partit veiller sur sa fille. Hermione avait craqué, elle avait des sueurs froides sur le visage et se reposa sur les épaules de Harry en pensant à tous ses malheurs.

**Une semaine plus tard**

Hermione, dans son bureau, affalée sur son siège avait le regard dans le plafond. Son futur mari entra mais elle ne l'entendit même pas. Il remarqua un journal sur sa table et le prit. Les yeux de la Gryffondor le regardèrent un moment puis se tournèrent de nouveau vers le plafond. Surpris, il commença à feuilleter le journal et s'arrêta sur une page qui parlait de lui.

**« Le célèbre vainqueur du seigneur des ténèbres, Harry Potter avait été surpris au Chemin de traverse en compagnie de sa jolie fiancée Hermione granger et d'une fillette qui pourrait très bien être leur enfant **( il eut un petit sourire). **Mais qu'en est il de son ancienne fiancée Ginny Weasley ? Lui se trimbalant avec sa future femme alors que la Weasley subit les premiers effets de sa grossesse. Elle avait des nausées durant son interview avec notre reporter. Elle affirme que Harry Potter ne se soucie pas de son enfant ni de sa mère et préfère faire la fête avec sa nouvelle fiancée. Cette dernière, bien que fut la meilleure amie de Ginny Weasley ne semble pas être concertée par la grossesse de son amie, elle enlève même à son conjoint son droit de jouir de son enfant, quelle femme ! Sans cœur ! Elle a même traité la mère de l'enfant Potter de toutes les manières les plus cruelles du monde »**

_Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu crois tout ça ? _lui demanda son amoureux

Elle ne répondit rien, elle se contenta juste de le regarder avec ses yeux marron remplis de larmes. Hermione était très pale, elle n'avait plus de joues rouges et charnues, elle avait à la place des joues sur lesquelles avaient ruisselé des larmes. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi.

_Hermie, s'il te plaît dis moi ce que tu as ? _insista le jeune homme tout en s'agenouillant devant elle.

_Rien, Harry je t'aime mais je ne pourrai pas supporter tout ça ! _ déclara la spécialiste en arithmancie

_Je sais que c'est dur mais j'ai prévu une date pour le mariage ma chérie, tout sera bientôt fini, _fit Harry en essayant de la rassurer

Mais elle pleura de plus belle, elle croisa ses bras autour de ses genoux qu'elles avaient remontés sur sa chaise.

_Je n'en peux plus d'être traitée de briseuse de couples, de femme irresponsable, tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais la peste, ils m'évitent tous, même nos collègues. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai déjà appelé mes parents…_

_Tu les as appelés pour te reposer quelques temps chez eux jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrange, c'est une bonne idée, _se réjouit trop vite Potter

_Non, Harry, je quitte l'école, je vais exercer une autre profession, je suis désolée_, corrigea sa dulcinée

_Comment ? tu ne vas pas.. Non, _il était si étonné qu'il ne trouva plus les mots.

_Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, tu sais très bien où je veux en venir Harry,_ dit elle en continuant de pleurer

_Je sais mais pas cette fois ci, on a déjà assez souffert comme ça, notre bonheur ne doit plus être brisé !_

_Si c'est ça que tu appelles bonheur alors tu ne le sais pas du tout. J'ai pris une décision, et je ne changerai pas d'avis cette fois ci, _insista la jeune femme en se levant et en se dirigent vers la porte. Elle le referma et disparut. Harry fut bouleversé par cette séparation qu'il resta toute la journée assis en bas du fauteuil de sa bien aimée.


	6. les lettres du soupir

Au crépuscule de cette journée, Harry repensait aux bons moments qu'il avait passés avec Hermione et se refuse de l'avoir perdu et pourtant il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

De son côté, une jeune femme marchait le long d'une plage déserte de Newcastle. Ses pieds étaient frappés par les vagues et sa robe trompée par l'eau salée. Son visage ruisselait de larmes et elle tenait la photo d'un jeune homme souriant et lui faisant un signe dans sa main.

Le vent caressait son doux visage et ses cheveux reflétaient son immense peine. Elle s'assit dans le sable trompé, les yeux dans les vagues.

Un jeune couple s'embrassait au cœur de la mer, tellement enlacés. Ils souriaient et étaient définitivement heureux. Les images disparurent peu à peu laissant place aux vagues déferlantes.

_Quel beau coucher de soleil, _fit la jeune femme, _si tu pouvais seulement être à mes côtés, _disait elle en regardant la photo du jeune homme.

A 800 km de là, dans un château, à l'intérieur d'une pièce recevant les dernières lueurs d'un soleil couchant, le jeune homme de la photo s'accouda à un siège derrière un bureau. Ses lunettes étaient posées par terre et ses yeux larmoyaient à cause des larmes qui s'y étaient coulés durant la journée.

Soudain, un jeune homme roux entra dans la pièce. Quand il trouva son ami, il l'aida à se relever et le fit asseoir sur le bureau.

_Harry, que s'est il passé, McGonagall vient de recevoir la lettre de démission de Hermione, _demanda t-il au jeune Potter

Il ne répondit qu'après quelques secondes et d'une voix étranglée par ses sanglots

_Elle est partie Ron, elle est partie ! _répondit le brun

_Je suis désolée Harry, je ne l'ai pas vu et je n'ai pas pu empêcher cela, _s'excusa Weasley en regardant son ami qui tenait sa tête dans ses mains.

_Je ne suis plus rien, je ne la reverrai plus, il ne me reste plus rien,_ reprenait son ami

_Ecoute je ne suis peut être pas un bon ami mais je veux t'aider et j'essayerai de lui parler, mais maintenant la directrice voudrait te voir, je suis vraiment navré Harry mais elle m'a donné un ordre et…_

_Ne t'en fait pas je vais y aller de ce pas, on se retrouve plus tard, _dit le Gryffondor en se levant

Il se dirigea vers la gargouille menant au bureau de MacGonagall. Il prononça un mot presque incompréhensible et se laissa entraîné par l'escalier pivotant de Poudlard. Il déboucha directement dans le bureau de la dame au chignon qui lui demanda de prendre place.

_Potter, je ne suis pas insensible à votre problème mais il se peut que vous le remettiez à plus tard car l'école a besoin de vous et je vous fais confiance_ _dans votre travail,_ fit la directrice en croisant ses doigts soutenus par ses coudes sur la table.

_Oui, bien sûr, _répondit son ancien élève

_Ah, j'ai failli oublier,_ poursuivit son professeur en fouillant le tiroir de son bureau pour sortir 5 enveloppes, _ces lettres viennent d'arriver pour vous, un hibou du nom de Coquecirgue vient de me les remettre. Vous pouvez disposer et Potter je compte sur vous désormais._

Elle lui fit signe de se lever et lui donna les lettres. Harry les prit et sortit en traînant ses pieds comme s'il n'aurait jamais voulu marcher. Il descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Sur le chemin, il eut droit à des regards de la part de ses propres élèves et ce qu'il remarqua c'était l'absence de Ginny, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours. Il lui en voulait à mort. Il ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et la referma sans faire attention car son regard était occupé par l'intérieur de sa chambre. Il faisait un froid atroce qu'il alluma un feu par un sortilège informulé. Il posa ses lettres sur sa table de nuit, et prit place à côté de son feu. Il regarda les flammes vaciller dans leurs mouvements. Il voyait Hermione sourire mais il savait que c'était sa tête qui lui jouait des tours. Il décida d'aller se coucher, il se glissa dans le drap refroidi par le manque de chaleur, ôta ses lunettes et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, son dernier regard visait les flammes du feu.

Le feu, il était si brûlant, mais une main lui tira le bras et le fit sortir des flammes. La femme de sa vie se tenait juste devant lui. Il était si surpris, elle avait le sourire toujours aussi agréable, sa robe était mouillée, Harry la prit dans ses bras.

_Hermione, où étais tu ? Tu m'as tellement manquée ! _ fit le ténébreux en la serrant de plus en plus fort.

Elle ne répondit pas, Il la secoua mais elle ne parla pas puis soudain elle cria.

_**Harry aide moi, il me tient prisonnière, HHHHaaaaaarrrryyyyy !**_

Harry sursauta en criant le nom de Hermione. Il se retrouva dans sa chambre. Le feu éclairait une partie de la pièce et son visage était recouvert de sueur. Il réalisa qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, mais en était il sûr ? Il avait des doutes, ses pensées étaient chamboulées, était elle en danger ? Il se releva et s'avança vers la fenêtre, un éclair trancha la pénombre du ciel. Il tira les rideaux. Il n'avait plus sommeil, il remarqua ses lettres et commença enfin à s'intéresser à elles.

Il prit une qui venait d'Arthur Weasley, il l'ouvrit.

«_** Cher Harry, j'espère que tu vas bien, nous avons entendu ta rupture avec Hermione nous sommes vraiment désolé Harry, c'est la faute de notre fille, Molly se dit qu'elle ne l'a pas bien éduquée, s'il te plaît Harry, pardonne les erreurs de notre fille. En ce qui concerne son enfant, nous te croyons quand tu dis que ce n'est pas le tien. Encore navré Harry, courage »**_

Il laissa tomber la lettre sur son lit et débuta la lecture d'une autre, qui vient de Hagrid. Il était si content d'avoir enfin une lettre de son ami.

_**« Bonjour Harry, je suis désolé si ce n'est que maintenant que je te parle, et je suis sûre que Graup ne t'as rien dit, il ne dit rien à personne de toute façon, ah mon frère ! Bon, j'espère que toi et la petite Ginny vous vous entendez bien et que Ron et Hermione de même mais je te connais alors je suis sûre que tu es revenu vers Hermione. A part cela, je te dis aussi que je n'habite plus Poudlard depuis quelques mois et je m'occupe de mon propre pub maintenant car je dois veiller sur mes jumeaux, et oui Harry je me suis marié avec Olympe et on eu 2 garçons qui mesuraient déjà 1m20 à la naissance, j'attend de tes nouvelles et sache que je vis en France maintenant car Olympe ne peut pas quitter Beauxbâtons. A bientôt Harry »**_

Le fils de James eut un petit rire en lisant sa lettre. _« Hagrid père, je me demande comment il gère cela » _fit il. Il ouvrit la 3è lettre, à sa grande stupeur, il s'agissait de Hermione. Il se hâta pour l'ouvrir.

_**« Harry, si tu lis cette lettre c'est que Ginny avait gagné la partie. Je n'ai pas pu te dire tout ce qui se tramait de peur que tu ne fasses un malheur en l'apprenant. D'abord je veux te dire pourquoi j'ai décidé de te quitter la 1**__**ère**__** fois. Harry je t'aime plus que tout au monde te cela tu le sais mais Ginny est ma meilleure amie, elle m'avait demandé si je t'aimais et je lui est dit que non car j'avais peur de sa réaction et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit q'elle ferait tout pour être avec toi, le meilleur comme le pire. Je ne m' y attendais pas je te le jure, puis on avait fait une sorte de pacte de sang où on se promettait de ne jamais se trahir et surtout de faire en sorte que l'autre soit heureuse avec son bien aimé. Au cas où on romprait notre pacte, la traîtresse mourrait elle n'abandonne pas à temps. Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait l'utiliser contre moi. Puis, qu'on était sorti ensemble, je me suis souvenue de ce pacte et elle ne tarda pas à me le rappeler. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant alors j'ai préféré renoncer à toi. Le pacte était donc rompu puis vous vous êtes mis ensemble. Elle croyait vraiment avoir obtenu ton cœur. Mais quand elle a vu que ça ne fonctionnait pas entre vous, elle commença à se douter de quelque chose. Et lors de ma séparation avec Ron, elle était tout de suite venue pour me forcer à revenir avec lui car elle savait que tu allais profiter de l'occasion pour revenir avec moi. La suite est dans l'autre lettre Harry. »**_

Il n'attendit plus une seconde et chercha la 2nde lettre, il déchira l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture.

_**« tu dois déjà avoir lu la 1**__**ère**__** lettre alors voici la suite. Peu de temps avant votre séparation, Ginny est venue me menacer. Elle m'avait dit que si je m'approchais de toi, elle me lancerait son sortilège de chauve furie le plus puissant que je perdrai ma beauté et toute mes facultés. Je lui ai répondu que j'étais aussi une adepte des sortilèges les plus puissants dans le monde des sorciers. Elle ne me parla plus. Ensuite quand je vous ai surpris, je me suis exilée à Pré-au-lard pour que tu ne me retrouves pas, en partie parce que j'en voulais mais aussi que je voulais connaître les plans de Ginny. Je savais que votre mariage n'était qu'une supercherie et qu'elle allait trouver quelque chose pour t'obliger à te marier. J'ai décidé de retourner à Poudlard pour vérifier mes dires. En me rendant à mon bureau, je l'ai surpris en train de parler à Malefoy, je les ai suivis et j'ai écouté leur conversation. J'ai utilisé mes propres moyens d'espionnage et je les ai vu en train de s'envoyer en l'air à deux reprises car la 1**__**ère**__**, Ginny avait filé dans la douche puis était revenue pour crier à son amant d'en mettre un peu plus et ils recommencèrent. Je pense qu'ils ont trop abusé de leur corps et c'est pourquoi tu as encore trouvé Drago dans la matinée, elle t'a trompée Harry. Je suis désolée. Les preuves sont dans la 3è enveloppe. Je te dis tout ça parce que mes moments avec toi sont comptés, elle n'en a pas fini, elle va te faire passer pour un irresponsable. Je pense qu'elle veut tomber enceinte mais cet enfant est de Malefoy. Quant à moi, je ne désire qu'être à tes côtés mais je ne peux pas, comme je te l'ai dit elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle m'a jeté un sortilège, sûrement tenu de Drago et de sa magie noire, qui te tuera si tu me touchais. Je ne pourrai pas te résister plus longtemps, et je le fais par amour car je ne pourrai jamais te sacrifier alors je te fais mes adieux, je t'aime Harry surtout ne me cherche pas, c'est mieux pour toi et pour moi. Recommence une vie meilleure, je serai heureuse pour toi. Au revoir Harry. Hermione »**_

il ne sut quoi répondre, il laissa tomber la lettre et retombe dans un sommeil profond.


	7. le retour glacial

**Chapitre6 : le retour glacial**

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

Le beau brun se réveilla avec difficulté. Le soleil éclairait déjà son appartement lorsqu'il se décida enfin à se lever. Il était 9 heures du matin, la neige était tombée et le sol du château était repeint en blanc. Il regarda dans la cour et vit des élèves se lancer des boules de neiges, l'air amusé. Il ria avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Il s'était vêtu d'un jean moulant laissant son corps à désirer, d'un tee-shirt blanc ornementée des couleurs de Gryffondor. Il sortit de son appartement, un livre à la main comme s'il était encore un élève de l'école.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, les regards des élèves se tournèrent vers lui et des filles de septième année le dévisagèrent comme une proie sur qui il faut foncer. Il se servit d'un porridge qu'il affectionnait tant sous le regard ébahi de Ron et Neville.

_Fait attention Harry, ça fait grossir,_ conseilla le fils des aurors Londubat

_Ne t'en fait pas Neville, ce jean ne lui rentrera plus d'ici quelques jours, _se moqua Ron en avalant une grande bouchée de salade de fruit

_Très drôle Ron, de plus je ne vois pas pourquoi je me mettrais au régime, je n'ai personne à conquérir moi ! _rétorqua le professeur de DFMC.

_Ah, tu n'es pas au courant Harry, il sort avec elle, _affirma le botaniste et Harry déglutit difficilement

_Comment ? déjà ? que s'est il passé ? comment t'as fait ? _fit un Harry attisé par la curiosité

_Et bien, _Ron prenait une forte inspiration puis raconta son histoire avec les yeux près à être exorbités, _quand on avait rendu visite à mes frères, elle avait carrément pas envie de me parler mais Fred lui a donné des pauses dès qu'il m'avait vu lui parler. On avait commencé à papoté un petit peu puis on a parlé de quidditch et à la fin de l'après midi elle m'avait demandé de l'embrasser. Et on est bien depuis !_

_Et tu ne lui as pas encore fait de demande j'espère, _entre 2 bouchées de purée de pomme de terre fit son ami

_A vrai dire, j'ai failli mais j'ai préféré savourer chaque moment que je passais avec elle, je crois bien que je suis amoureux et je ne veux pas brusquer les choses,_ confirma le rouquin

_Ron , sais tu où est ta sœur ? _demanda soudain Harry qui provoqua un long silence parmi ses deux collègues.

_Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a plus parlé depuis le départ d'Hermione et surtout depuis que tu as publié l'enregistrement sur la multiplette, _répondit il avec un air honteux

_Harry, moi Hannah ( _sa femme et proprio du chaudron baveur) _m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu une fois dans le pub en compagnie de Drago et elle avait déjà un énorme ventre, _lui fit remarquer Neville

Harry était rassuré que son ex passait des jours heureux avec un homme et surtout le père de son fils. Il avait donc le champ libre pour aller chercher Hermione et enfin vivre leur amour. Mais le voulait il ? Il ne savait pas. Cela fait 2 semaines qu'elle fut sans nouvelle, ni les Weasley, ni ses parents ne savaient où elle se trouvait et même McGonagall ignorait ce qu'elle était devenue. Noël était dans 5 jours, il voulait lui offrir un cadeau mais ne savait pas trop si elle voulait le recevoir.

Il se leva de la table et entra dans la salle où les 1ères années Poufsouffle et Gryffondor l'attendaient. Il leur fit réviser la manière de désarmer un épouvantard et passa ensuite à la pratique. Dominique voyait son épouvantard se transformer en loup garou puis avec le sortilège « ridiculus », il se changea en un âne. Harry comprit qu'elle avait peur du moment où son père se transformait en loup ( Bill Weasley se transforme souvent mais il est sous le contrôle de Fleur et reste au lit grâce à la potion tue-loup que Ron lui prépare). Il l'appela à la fin du cours pour essayer de comprendre la raison de cette phobie.

_Dis moi ma chérie, _fit son professeur en lui demandant de s'asseoir, _as-tu peur de ton père ?_

_Pas toujours ! _répondit la jeune fille, _maman s'occupe bien de lui mais j'ai peur qu'un jour il la dévore et je n'aurai plus de maman tout comme Louis. Mais je sais que mon papa ne nous fera jamais du mal._

_Tu as raison, ton père ne te fera aucun mal et à aucun de nous, tu sais quand le père de Teddy souffrait de ça, mon papa et mon parrain l'a aidé pour mieux vivre ! Il ne faut pas le laisser tomber, tu es proche de lui alors fais lui confiance. Une vraie famille est celle qui ne délaisse jamais les siens et serait prête à tout pour lui venir en aide, _expliqua Harry.

_Je le sais tonton mais si jamais maman apprenait la vérité sur Teddy elle sera très en colère, _déclara en toute tranquillité la benjamine de Bill Weasley.

_Comment cela, la vérité sur Teddy ? _interrogea le parrain de Lupin Teddy

_Oh, je suis désolé, j'ai un cours de potion, à plus tard, _fit la petite qui cachait sûrement quelque chose

_Attend, Dominique…_Mais elle fut hors de vue.

Il se rassit, plongeant la tête dans ses mains. Il avait toujours la photo de Hermione sur son bureau même s'il ne la regardait plus. Mais ce jour-là, il ne savait pas ce qui lui prit mais il y jeta un coup de temps en temps. Elle le regardait avec son habituel sourire qui le rendit fou. Pensait elle à lui. A ce moment là, un hibou blanc comme son Hedwige coqueta la vitre de la salle avec une lettre attachée à sa patte droite. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, donna une petite caresse au hibou puis prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

_**« Cher Harry Potter, comment se passe votre séjour à Poudlard ? Je tiens à vous dire que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Granger Hermione depuis un certain temps, on lui avait confié la mission d'enseigner à Poudlard. Il est clair qu'elle ait démissionné mais elle ne nous a jamais envoyé une quelconque lettre de démission au sein de notre département. Vous êtes son ami alors nous vous prions de nous avertir dès que vous aurez des nouvelles d'elle. »**_

Hermione avait complètement disparue de la surface de la terre. Aucun des gens la connaissant n'eut des nouvelles d'elle. Voudrait elle ne plus exister et ne plus communiquer avec le monde ? Ou lui était il arrivée un malheur ? Était ce Ginny ? Mille et une question trottèrent dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'éprouvait rien à son égard. Un sentiment de vide l'envahit peu à peu. Que devait il faire ? Il resta là, perdu dans ses pensées.

A Poudlard, l'atmosphère était plus ou moins tendue, Harry n'arriva pas à avaler le contenu de son assiette, McGonagall balayait du regard ses élèves, Ron était en train d'écrire une lettre, sûrement à Alicia.

Après le dîner, Harry monta vite pour se coucher. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il avait un pressentiment que le danger était imminent et il pensa de nouveau à Hermione qui avait disparue. Il demeura assit sur son lit avant de sombrer dans son sommeil.

Il fut soudainement réveillé par des bruits derrière sa porte. On y frappait sûrement, il mit ses lunettes et s'avança vers la porte. A peine l'avoir ouvert, Ron entra dans sa chambre.

_Harry, elle m'avait envoyé un message !_ s'écria le petit d'ami d'Alicia en lui tendant un morceau de papier. Il lui arracha des mains. Et lut,

_**« Je vais bien, je vais bientôt revenir »**_

_C'est Hermione qui te l'a envoyé ?_ demanda t-il

_Oui, je viens de le recevoir, elle va bien Harry ! Elle sera bientôt avec toi !_

_Bien sûr, elle reviendra,_ répondit le ténébreux qui ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Elle ne lui avait envoyé aucun message à lui. Il doutait de ses sentiments, il n'était plus aussi amoureux qu'avant. Il tira une chaise et prit place. Il avait tant envie de parler de ses sentiments à quelqu'un et le moment fut enfin venu

_Ron, dis moi, est ce qu'on peut aimé quand on ne sait plus si on est amoureux ou pas ?_ il avait parlé tout en étant ailleurs

_Comment ? Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que tu ressens pour Hermione ? _s'interrogea l'ancien gardien de Gryffondor en regardant son ami dans les yeux alors que ce dernier refusa carrément de rencontrer ses yeux

_Je l'ignore Ron , tout s'est passé si vite, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été si amoureux d'elle, je… n'ai aucun sentiment à son égard, c'était comme si je connaissais juste son nom et…_il était de nouveau ailleurs

_Harry, il n'y a que toi qui est fou d'amour d'Hermione, même moi je ne l'ai jamais été, tu te souviens du jour où elle est partie au moins ? _répondit avec fermeté le benjamin des Weasley

_Oui, je me souviens avoir pleurer et puis c'est tout ! Ron je suis fou n'est ce pas ! Si elle revenait et que je ne voulais plus d'elle et…_

Mais il fut interrompu par une douleur au front qui lui fit tomber. Ron se précipita sur lui tandis qu'il voyait tout tourner autour de lui.

_Harry, Harry, est ce que tu m'entends Harry ! _cria t-il en essayant de relever Harry qui ferma doucement les yeux

Il se réveilla enfin, il vit des rideaux autour de lui, il chercha des mains ses lunettes et puis les mit. Il essaya de se relever mais une main de femme assez puissante le repoussa vers son oreiller. C'était Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

_Mr Potter, restez calme s'il vous plaît, vous devez vous reposer, _aboya la dame au bonnet.

Harry ne répondit pas, il se contenta de tomber sur oreiller, ôta ses lunettes et les bras croisés en attendant que quelqu'un lui dise ce qui s'était passé. Enfin, Ron apparut mais il n'était pas seul, il y avait une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains un peu ébouriffés avec qui il se disputait. Il ne put reconnaître cette femme mais en entendant sa voix, il fut saisit d'une grande stupeur. Il se crispa sur son lit comme si il était en grand danger tandis que les deux personnes s'avancèrent vers lui.

_Ron, je n'ai pas à te donner d'explication, je le savais c'est tout, toi tu t'avoues facilement vaincu mais moi non, je savais qu'il se passait des choses bizarres et j'avais raison. Le résultat est là, si je suis pas arrivée à temps, il sera mort à l'heure présent, _expliqua la femme mais au moment où elle s'arrêtait de parler, elle heurta le lit de Harry.

_Tu ne pourrai pas faire attention…oh Harry comment vas-tu ?_ fit le jeune homme en voyant la tête du jeune Potter.

_Salut Harry, _fit la jeune femme en lui souriant

_Hermione ? _fit le vainqueur des ténèbres

_Ben oui mon vieux, t'es pas content de la voir ? _cria presque Ron

_Euh,…_rétorqua Potter sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait répondre.

_Bon, j'ai à faire, _déclara Hermione en se levant et sans même jeter un regard à Harry

_Hermione, mais tu viens juste d'arriver…tu dois sûrement vouloir être seule avec Harry ! _ disait le rouquin en donnant une tape à Harry

Sans se retourner, Hermione poursuivit son chemin vers la porte

_Non, je ne veux pas être seule avec lui, mais merci d'y avoir pensé ! _fit elle le dos face à ses camarades et en claquant la porte

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? _se demanda Ron

Harry ne répondit pas et se jeta avec violence contre son oreiller, les yeux pleins de colères.


	8. mon allié est mon ennemi

_J'ai choisi ce titre pour un petit suspense ! Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour le dernier chapitre que j'ai publié car il était un peu « hors sujet ». Celui-ci parle du noël d'enfer qu' a passé Harry !_

Le jour de noël arriva enfin, la neige épaisse couvrait la surface du château. Il n'y avait que quelques élèves dans le château, Harry alla prendre son petit déjeuner quand un hibou traversa la grande salle pour atterrir devant lui. Il prit la lettre et se dirigea vers la table désertée des professeurs. Bien installé dans son fauteuil, il l'ouvrit.

_**« Harry, mon chéri, comment as-tu osé ? Ne pas venir chez nous le jour de noël ! J'aimerai bien que tu nous rejoignes au terrier tout de suite, tout le monde est ici et il ne manque plus que toi, s'il te plaît Harry, au moins fais le pour ton filleul ! Mrs Wesaley »**_

Harry hésitait beaucoup car il ne voulait pas rencontrer Ginny et le pire revoir Hermione ! Ces deux ex amours qu'il détestait dans la même pièce que lui ! ça il pourrait jamais le supporter. Mais Teddy, était son filleul et jamais il ne pourrait l'abandonner tout comme Sirius ne l'aurait jamais fait. D'un pas décidé, il regagna sa chambre, chargea son sac avec les cadeaux, et descendit dans le hall.

Il transplana dès qu'il fut arrivé au village de Pré-au-lard pour atterrir dans le jardin des Weasley qui était bien décoré. Il entra et vit la famille réunie autour de la table. Mrs weasley s'avança vers lui alors que les autres continuèrent de le regarder.

_Merci mon chéri ! je suis désolée de t'avoir si forcer mais je ne voulais pas que tu passes noël tout seul, allez viens te joindre aux autres mon chéri, oh j'ai failli oublié, joyeux noël Harry, _fit Mrs Weasley

_Joyeux noël à vous tous, _fit il à tout le monde puis alla s'installer à côté de Teddy qui était toujours aussi silencieux

Il y avait les 3 frères avec leurs compagnes respectives Ginny , le ventre rond qui ne faisait pas attention à lui et était dans son coin, la petite famille de Bill, et Hermione qui était radieuse avec ses cheveux bien coiffés. Son cœur battait encore très fort à sa vue même si elle le dégoûtait. Il n'aimait pas cette atmosphère, Ginny et Hermione s'évitaient et l'évitaient en même temps, il chercha son filleul des yeux. Il le vit, toujours la tête ailleurs et très silencieux.

_Bonjour,Teddy,_fit Harry en étant plus q'à quelques centimètres de lui

_Bonjour Harry, _répondit il en tenant fermement son verre

_Tu as reçu mon cadeau ? Tu sais je ne suis pas très doué pour…_

Il dut s'arrêter car son filleul ne l'écoutait même pas. En effet, le filleul avait les yeux rivés sur une seule personne, la même que Harry voyait souvent se faire mâtée par le fils Lupin : Victoire Weasley. Il se souvenait tout d'un coup de ce que lui avait raconté Dominique, sur la réaction de Fleur si elle était au courant de « cette chose ». Il ne voulait pas l'interrompre mais sentait quelque chose lui pincer le cœur.

_Eh,Teddy,je ne suis pas parfait dans ce domaine là, mais je me trompes où une fleur s'est gentiment accostée à ton cœur ? _fit il en tenant fermement son verre avant d'avaler une bonne gorgée de bièraubeurre.

Teddy manqua de lâcher son verre et se retourna, les yeux très interrogateurs, vers son parrain.

_Je …en fait euh… je -ne -vois -pas -du -tout -de- quoi- tu- parles, _répondit le jeune homme en jetant ses mots comme s'il voulait échapper à l'interrogatoire

_Oui mais oui, _fit Harry en souriant, _je crois que la fleur se prénomme même comme le contraire d'une défaite, non ? _

_Non, bien sûr que non, … tu as dû mal comprendre, c'est…_

_Allez fiston, ne caches rien à ton parrain chéri ! _ encouragea Harry en tapotant l'épaule de son filleul

_Harry, c'est vrai, je l'aime beaucoup, ou plus même, _avoua t-il enfin, le regard toujours rivé sur Vic qui se tenait dans l'angle de sa mère, _mais j'ai peur, je ne sais pas, avec elle je…_

_Tu te sens heureux ? Donc vous sortez bel et bien ensemble ?_

_Oui, depuis quelques mois sans que tout le monde le sache, surtout pas sa mère qui ne veut pas que sa fille ayant déjà hérité de la lycanthropie de son père fréquente un être qui a lui aussi ce genre d'héritage, _répondit Teddy avec une voix presque étranglée par ses sanglots

Harry comprit son problème, c'était presque comme celui de sa grand-mère Andromeda qui avait voulu être avec un né moldu et qui avait renié sa famille de son pur. Il lui sourit et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

_Ne t'en fais pas,je ne dirai rien et je te propose même d'assurer la sécurité de vos rencontres car vous devez sûrement vous voir de temps à autre non ? _murmura Harry à l'oreille du nouveau amoureux

_C'est là le problème, on fait en sorte que les gens croient qu'on se déteste et on fait même exprès de se courir après en hurlant pour ensuite roucouler tranquillement dans un coin_, _mais on a eu un petit accident de route ! _rétorqua t-il en donnant le dos aux autres pour ne pas qu'ils entendent

_Quel genre d'accident ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle est enceinte ? _s'inquiéta le parrain

_Non, ce n'est pas ça, _fit le filleul en paniquant à son tour, _un jour alors qu'on était en train de bécoter dans une salle vide, Dominique est entrée et nous as surpris. Sa sœur a voulu lui jeter un sort d'amnésie mais j'ai préféré la manière douce et lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais révéler ce qu'elle avait vu._

_Et c'est une fillette qui tient paroles car elle refusait de m'en dire plus quand je lui avait demandé ce qui se passait avec sa sœur, un jour elle m'a juste dit que je serai bientôt au courant de quelque chose mais que c'était un secret, _déclara t-il en souriant

_Je suis soulagé ! Euh, je me demandais comment tu allais faire pour nous permettre de nous rencontrer sans crainte ?_

_As-tu demandé à quelqu'un son aide auparavant ? _demanda Harry avec les yeux attisés par la curiosité

_Oui, avant c'était tata Ginny mais dès qu'elle a eu ses propres problèmes, elle nous a complètement oublié, on a ensuite demandé à oncle Ron mais il est comment dire trop bête pour ce boulot (_ils s'esclaffèrent de rire) _ et maintenant on a Hermione qui fait croire qu'on a des retenues pour nous laisser sa salle de classe durant une heure entière, _répliqua t-il en adressant un signe de main à Hermione qui les regardaient soudainement

Harry était surpris, non seulement parce qu'Hermione leur avait proposé son aide bien qu'elle était contre ce genre d'attitude mais aussi par le fait que c'était une occasion de se rapprocher d'elle et de lui mener la vie dure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il en voulait tant à son ex fiancée peut être le fait qu'elle faisait comme s'il n'existait pas ou encore parce qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Il allait profiter de cette histoire d'amour pour en finir avec elle.

_Et vous comptez faire ça pour quand ? _demanda son parrain impatient de donner une raclée à son ex

_Euh, notamment aujourd'hui, mais je ne sais pas si Vic à reçu le message, _balbutia le fils de Tonks

_Parfait, mais j'ai une autre idée…_

…_._

Il la regardait, si souriante en parlant avec Mrs Weasley. Il s'approcha tout doucement d'elles, et sourit à son tour. Sans le savoir comment, Mrs Weasley s'éloigna de Hermione qui ne savait même pas ce qui se passait et fit volte face pour tomber sur lui. Elle commençait par observer les pieds du jeune homme puis remonta petit à petit vers sa tête. Croisant son regard, elle plongea à l'intérieur. Il ôta ses lunettes, le silence commençait bien à peser un peu lourd pour les deux jeunes gens. Harry lâcha enfin le morceau

_Je dois te parler, _ lança t-il

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'on a encore en commun tous les deux, maintenant excuse moi j'ai à faire, _répondit Hermione avec fureur avant de passer à sa droite

_J'ai dit qu'on doit se parler maintenant, _rétorqua le brun qui l'arrêta nette en bloquant son bras avec une petite touche de brutalité

Effrayée par le comportement de son ancien amour, elle le fixa avec ses yeux noisette puis tenta de se défaire de sa prise. Cependant, elle n'y parvenait pas.

_Lâche moi Harry, tu me fais mal, _disait elle en se débattant de toutes ses forces, et en étouffant ses cris

_Suis moi Hermione, et je te laisserai, _fit il en commençant à l'entraîner vers l'escalier

Elle le suivit sans condition mais toujours retenue prisonnière des mains de Potter. Il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre, vérifia si elle était vide puis jeta Hermione à l'intérieur. Elle faillit tomber sur le sol.

_Tu es un rustre Harry, tu ne peux pas m'obliger à te suivre à n'importe quel moment et surtout j'ignore ce que tu me veux mais c'est la dernière fois ! _ affirma le professeur Granger une main sur la hanche et l'index de l'autre pointant Harry

_Oui c'est ça ! _répondit Harry qui s'assit sur le lit

Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans le silence, se contemplant. Harry avait le cœur qui battait très fort, sûrement parce qu'il ressentait encore des choses pour elle. Hermione quant à elle, avait le souffle fort et faisait tout pour ne pas croiser les yeux de son ex, et se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le couvrir de baisers

_Dis moi ce que tu me veux à la fin, je t'avais dit que j'avais à faire, _s'impatienta la jeune femme en croisant les bras

_Et bien, j'ai entendu que tu es à la rescousse de jeunes gens en difficulté amoureuse, _fit calmement Potter en sortant ses lunettes rangées dans sa poche lorsqu'il l'avait approché

_Quoi ? Cela ne te regarde pas, de plus je ne suis pas une conseillère matrimoniale et ils ne sont pas en difficulté amoureuse mais veulent vivre leur amour par tous les moyens, _s'écria t-elle en se tortillant

_Je vais être ton associé à partir de maintenant_

_Mais tu ne comprend pas,_continua la jeune femme qui n'avait pas entendu son interlocuteur…_quoi, « associé », _fit elle en laissant un cri s'échapper

_Oui tu as bien entendu, je vais apporter mon aide, _redit le beau brun

_Pardon, mais on n'a pas du tout besoin de toi, de toute façon, je me débrouilles très bien sans l'aide de quiconque, et je ne veux rien à faire avec toi !_ répondit Hermione en commençant à s'énerver

_Et bien, fait toi à l'idée, car c'est le choix de Teddy_

Il se leva d'un bond, se rapprocha d'elle et la fit peu à peu reculer vers le mur. Leurs yeux étaient liés par une sorte d'enchantement, le silence étant l'arbitre de cette danse oculaire. Hermione était maintenant adossée contre le mur, ses mains derrière le dos qui crispaient sentant le corps de Harry se rapprocher d'elle, il n'était plus qu'à 20 cm de son visage, il avançait encore. Elle allait paniquer, mais paniquer pour quoi, elle le désirait aussi, il était maintenant tout près de son visage, elle pouvait sentir son souffle s'abattre sur elle. Il balada son nez dans ses cheveux si doux pour sentir leur parfum, puis descendit vers son oreille gauche en laissant ses lèvres effleurer sa peau, elle était paralysée. Il se dirigea vers son cou, et appuya ses bras musclés contre le mur.

_Je ne le fais que pour Teddy, et travailler avec toi me dégoûte,_murmura t-il dans ses oreilles avant de s'éloigner d'elle en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Elle resta sans voix. Elle venait de se faire avoir.

Plus tard, le reste de la famille continua de s'amuser sans avoir rien remarquée. Harry prit déjà son rôle au sérieux et permit même aux deux amoureux de se voir dans la cuisine prétextant qu'il y avait eu une fuite d'eau et qu'il allait mettre la pièce en quarantaine. Teddy fut plus que ému, quant à Hermione, elle était trop enragée à cause de ses protégés qui avaient changé de camp. Ron passa son temps à bécoter avec Alicia, les 2 jumeaux s'étaient déjà éclipsés. Hermione était assise toute seule dans un fauteuil du salon quand Fleur la rejoignit.

_Ermione, ça va ? _demanda la blonde _.Tu es toute pâle ! _

_Oh, Fleur, je suis navrée, je t'ai pas vue arriver, _fit la sorcière en essuyant ses yeux

_C'est Harry non ? C'est un con celui là, il ne sais pas ce qu'il fait !_

_Merci Fleur de prendre camp mais franchement il n'en vaut pas la peine, _répliqua Hermione en cherchant Harry des yeux

_T'as raison, t'étais mieux avec Viktor, tu sais !_

_Viktor ? Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé ! _ s'écria la née-moldu en se levant

Fleur ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de regarder la jeune femme s'éloigner.

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Je posterai la suite bientôt, cependant, il y a une nouvelle histoire qui est maintenant sur le site, c'est un cross over de Naruto et Harry Potter ! J'attends vos reviews !_


End file.
